


Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Tsunayoshi's Arc

by Ms Tea Cup (MsTeaCup)



Series: Mystery of Tsunayoshi [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF, BDSM related, Crime, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTeaCup/pseuds/Ms%20Tea%20Cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because behind Reborn's every action was a watching eye. Understands Reborn's plan in the Mystery of Tsunayoshi's plot through the eye of one and only: Tsunayoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Tsunayoshi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story is the second part of Mystery of Tsunayoshi's series. The series is divided into two arcs; Renato Sinclair's Arc and Tsunayoshi's Arc. Both Arcs contain the same prologue and will proceed from it. Tsunayoshi's Arc contains:  
> a. Tsuna's pov  
> b. Takes place from the prologue until the end of the story  
> c. Will give you the missing chunks of puzzle pieces from Renato Sinclair's Arc. It will be more straightforward and more of a romance.  
> d. The goal of this arc is to answer, and will focus more on Reborn and Tsuna's relationship progression  
> 2\. Tsunayoshi's arc contains explicit scenes. Warning includes: BDSM themed scenes consisting of bondage, physical and psychological downgrading, erotic asphyxiation, spanking, tie and tease, orgasm denial, etc; and explicit sexual intercourse between males involving an underaged person.  
> 3\. I am in no way involved in any real life BDSM activites, nor am I claiming that I know a lot regarding the topic. The material used for this story came from online research and a brief chat with a real life domme. I acknowledge that my depiction may not fit the reality and may be inaccurate to real BDSM practices.  
> 4\. The clean version of this Arc can be found in my fanfic account Ms. Tea Cup  
> 5\. This is defensive, but English is not my primary language.

Tsuna couldn't understand it either. People told him he is cute – and Papa even made a specific note by saying he is as beautiful as his mother – but having a very mature man whom Tsunayoshi doesn't know that much making a huge move on him on his 15th birthday is just too much. Currently, Tsunayoshi was still standing near his birthday cake, having just blew the candle a minute ago, smile still intact even though the corner of his lips twitched a bit. Because something else just happened under that same minute he blew the candles, a man just kissed him, in front of his guests.

There were gasps around, mainly from Uncle G, his Papa's right hand man. After that, it was a myriad of reactions; mostly screams of threats. Some ran forward with weapons – and Tsuna was sure he heard Uncle Daemon's well-known laughter. The last thing he saw was his Papa's calm composure, but he was also sure that, contradictory to his expression, Papa was very angry. Shortly after, his vision is blocked by a piece of fabric which he realized is a part of Uncle Ugetsu's robe.

"HOW DARE YOU MADE A LEWD MOVE ON DECIMO!" that's Uncle Gokudera. Behind Uncle Ugetsu's arms, Tsuna could hear the fights getting more and more destructive with sounds of broken glasses (tableware?), explosions (Uncle Knucle? Papa?) and clicking guns (Uncle G?). In the middle of it, he felt deep rumbles from the chest of the person behind his back, then came Uncle Ugetsu's calm voice, "Maa, maa, everyone, lets calm down for a while. Tsunayoshi-kun is still here," the commotion stopped in a flash, "And, Giotto-san, I think it's better to quickly deactivate your zero point breakthrough mode. It's not wise to have it here with Tsunayoshi-kun in the room, is it not?"

 _Okay, this means something if Papa went that far._ Tsuna could feel himself getting nervous. He didn't understand what exactly is going on and why people reacted so badly to it.

"Now I'm going to get Tsunayoshi-kun out of the room for a bit then you gentlemen can resume your discussion." Tsuna felt Uncle Ugetsu maneuvering his body around then getting Tsuna to walk with him across the room. After the Rain Guardian closed the door, he instantly let Tsuna go from his hold and Tsuna could hear the commotion inside start again. He quickly looked at Uncle Ugetsu; eyes big and panicked.

"All is fine, Tsunayoshi," Uncle Ugetsu pat his head, "Would you like to have a walk with me?"

The implied, "Lets get away from here. FAST." was clear enough that Uncle Ugetsu didn't even wait for his respond to put a hand behind his small back and push him forward. They started walking across the hallway in silence, passing through a line of expensive paintings on equally expensive high walls. Tsuna's mind wandered off, making sense of what just happened.

The party should be private with only ten something people coming. This was fair because Tsuna spent more than half of his life confined in the Vongola Manor and kept as the Vongola's secret. He didn't have any friends. In fact, he never went to school. He learned everything privately under the constant watch of tutors, mentors, and coaches. Sometimes he went out of the manor, if not with Papa himself then with one of the guardians, to experience life outside, but even then he had to put on some disguise and have bodyguards with him.

Attending his private dinner party were Papa and his guardians. Not all of the Vongola's Big Ten could make it, the only ones coming were Nono (Grandpa Timoteo), Ottavo (Auntie Daniela), and Secondo (Uncle Ricardo). The Big Ten is the top ten most important figure in the Vongola, and they receive the best treatment, authority, protection, and all the good stuff from the family. Grandpa Timoteo, Auntie Daniela, and Uncle Ricardo supposedly came for a private affair with Papa, therefore they made it to the party. The rest of the big ten have other businesses they have to attend to, but they had sent their regards and presents.

Aside from those people Tsuna considered family, there were also others. Mainly some maids who babysits him, some guards, none of his mentors thankfully, but there were another guys who came as Giotto's personal guest. His name is Reborn.

Tsuna never knew Reborn at a personal level. Even so, he makes his regular appearance in Vongola manor every 3-4 months for some business with Papa. They rarely ever made contacts aside from short exchange every time Reborn joined the family dinner, very few small talks every time they met in the hallway or somewhere else, and, most often, answering questions of his Papa's whereabouts ("Where is that no good boss?"). He is outstandingly handsome, clad in black suit with a deep voice and piercing stare. Every time Tsuna saw him, he get this mysterious and dangerous feel out of the man yet at the same time he could see how attractive the older man is. Everybody around them, Papa's guardians included, treated Reborn with respect if not fear. And everybody, Papa's guardians included, seemed to reckon whatever it is he does for the family. He is Italian, and Tsuna heard (from Uncle G) that he was born in a prestigious family of the old royalty kind. Other guardians thought of him as a genius, the best in whatever he does, and, as expected, dangerous.

Even when Tsuna felt intimidated toward the guy, he couldn't help but be slightly awestruck in a curious way by his figure. He seemed to be from another level, a whole different planet to Tsuna's existence.

Uncle G warned him about Reborn every time the man visited, saying that the only reason Vongola could accept the guy into the Manor is because he was Papa's senior and close friend from high school to university. As dangerous as he is, Tsuna couldn't blame him from being accepted wholeheartedly by Papa because Papa is equally dangerous. While known as a huge corporation by most people, Vongola is also a family who controls the politics and most military actions of notable countries from the background. They are many countries' secret; the evil behind the good; the _mafia_.

Tsuna doesn't know the exact detail of Vongola's deeds, because Papa made sure he was kept in the dark. And Reborn seems to be one of the things they try to keep Tsuna away from. If he is as dangerous as they made out, then he must have represent Vongola's underground business. Maybe an assassin? Drug dealer? A spy? Tsuna didn't know, but he was sure he does something for Vongola.

Even so, Uncle G said that Reborn isn't a member of the Vongola. Instead, he is a contractor, because that's what people of his kind do (whatever that means). Though, if he is a mere contractor, why did Papa invite him to family dinner and something as private as Tsuna's birthday? If Tsuna is a secret, shouldn't he keep Tsuna a secret from a mere contractor? Papa kept him away from most of his other business partners, so why is Reborn a different case?

This makes things more complicated in Tsuna's mind. He just couldn't find something that could push Reborn to kiss him. They are practically strangers to each other. Aside from that, he is a year older than Papa, very handsome, and dangerous; while Tsuna is very young, cute at most, and inexperienced. In fact, Tsuna was very sure Reborn dislikes him. That intense look he gave Tsuna every time he visited the manor clearly speaks of nothing... nice. So why would he kiss Tsuna?

"Don't think too much, Tsunayoshi-kun," Uncle Ugetsu's calm voice broke his mind rant. A glass of fresh strawberry punch (from the dinner party) was offered to him by a maid, Tsuna gladly took it, "What Reborn did is out of his own violation".

"Violation?" Tsuna stated confusedly.

Uncle Ugetsu's eyebrows were raised, "Do you understand what a kiss mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna shook his head, "But Papa kisses Tsuna all the time".

Uncle Ugetsu was also having a drink from his own glass, that he spouted after hearing Tsuna's last statement. "Pardon?" he coughed, "Giotto-san kissed you?"

"Is that wrong, Uncle Ugetsu?"

"Uh, n-no! No, of course not! ... that Giotto-san... never learned", Uncle Ugetsu grumbled, "Ah, Tsunayosh-kun, where did he kiss you?"

"Mostly on the cheek, forehead, neck too. He kissed Tsuna on the lips twice, but that usually mean he is very tired," Tsuna answered truthfully, "But it's different to the kiss before. Tsuna had never kissed others beside Giotto".

Uncle Ugetsu seemed very annoyed somehow. Actually, he was looking for a hint if Giotto was behaving improperly toward the boy, but the kisses seemed to be innocent. Good, he didn't have to report Giotto for pedophilia or incestual relationship or something. "Okay, do you understand what the kiss before meant, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna thought about it a little, "No," he thought again, "But Uncle G called it lewd. Does that mean Papa is being lewd to Tsuna too?"

Uncle Ugetsu sighed tiredly, "That's a different matter altogether, that father of yours. But back to the case, a kiss is something you share with the one you love," a pat to Tsuna's head, "Especially the ones to the lips, they are especially saved for the one you love. Reborn-san is someone who could share something as special as a kiss with anyone. But you..., we have to learn to appreciate the one we love, Tsunayoshi-kun. How do you think would a person you love feel if you kiss a stranger like how you kiss them?"

Tsunayoshi wondered too. If someone you love shared something the two of you have together with a stranger, wouldn't that feel as if he or she is putting you in the same level as a stranger? That feels depreciating. Uncle Ugetsu seemed to be able to pick up his answer through Tsuna's expression alone that he smiled gently at Tsuna, "It feels bad, right? Then imagine if someone forces a kiss to someone else – for example, if I were to kiss you on the lips right now, how would you feel?"

Tsuna tilted his head, brows meeting in confusion and lips curling to that of doubt. "But I love you, Uncle, so I won't feel forced".

"Ah," Uncle Ugetsu suddenly blushed a little, "No, a kiss is something you should save with someone you REALLY love," he stopped a while, looking at the confused stare of Tsuna. Of course he didn't know. Tsuna had been isolated from a normal life. "It's not something you share with family members, Tsunayoshi-kun. I meant love as in more than how you love your Papa".

"Oh!" That got a reaction from Tsuna, "No!" he screeched, "I want to save it! Uncle isn't acting fair!"

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'd want you to save it for someone you love too," the Japanese man laughed, "Now, do you understand why it isn't good to share it aimlessly? For one, you're not acting fair to the other party, because he or she might has someone they want to save the kiss for. Then, you're also not acting fair to the one who loves you".

"Is that what Uncle G meant by 'lewd'?" Uncle Ugetsu nodded in agreement, "Then, what about Papa?"

The man visibly sweat-dropped, "Well, Giotto-san used to share that aimlessly too. Back when he was still in school he rebelled against the family by having a lot of lovers. Its unwise to have a lot of lovers Tsuna, because they ended up feeling sad when they know you love another," Uncle Ugetsu took a breath, "He stopped ever since you arrived into his life, right after he finished school. I guess, some habits still stick around, and that's why he kisses you".

Tsunayoshi nodded understandingly. He heard that Papa used to be unhappy before Tsuna came to the manor. But then he realized something, and his expression turned sour, "That doesn't change anything! Papa is acting lewd toward me!" Uncle Ugetsu answered with a nervous laugh.

* * *

After that, Uncle Ugetsu took Tsuna to his room. When they passed the then-empty family room, where they held Tsuna's birthday party, Tsuna noticed how destructive the fight was. For one, he couldn't even make out the original setting of the room anymore. Oh well, that's what happens in the fight between Vongola Top Ten, Vongola's guardians, and... whatever it is Reborn does. Tsuna couldn't help but flustered at the thought of that man, surprisingly. He couldn't explain that reaction himself.

Later on, a servant told him that he is summoned to Primo's office, which means Papa made the call. He met some guardians on his way there, coming from the direction of Papa's office. Every time he saw each of them, he received a pat on the head and hugs from them, Auntie Daniela even shed some tears. Tsuna still didn't understand whats going on.

For one, Tsuna didn't understand their reactions. Shouldn't Tsuna be the one angry here? But why did they react so violently? Are they... possibly Reborn's lovers? Well, if what was told by Uncle Ugetsu true, then they must have reacted so strongly because Reborn shared their kiss with Tsuna, right? But then why would they attack (uh, kill?) Reborn that bad if they loved him? Or is it natural to feel so angry that you'll forget that love?

And the other reason of his confusion is the fact that Reborn willingly kissed him. He remembered how the man walked so calmly to him while he received his congratulations after blowing the candles. At first, Tsuna thought he was going to say something (he doubted it would be a hug because they weren't that close), but then the kiss just came. Tsuna remembered feeling his eyes widening along with the kiss, and Reborn held his gaze with that intense stare; the stare he always sent Tsuna every time their eyes met.

Uncle Ugetsu hadn't explained to him why a person would kiss a stranger aimlessly. Is it really that aimless? Why him? Is it because Tsuna was the only one in the room he hadn't kissed? Then why that particular time and place? Ohhh, so many questions!

And wait, if he is Papa's lover, could he be trying to get some revenge by kissing him because Papa kissed Tsuna?

Tsuna could feel his head pounding. His ever charming intuition, a legacy from his Vongola bloodline, was telling him something is wrong, but his lack of social expertise led him to confusion. Yet, he understood that this is serious, and things could get ugly.

He finally arrived in front of Papa's office door. Before he knocked, the door was opened from the inside and he was greeted by Uncle Ricardo's tired face. "Tsunayoshi!" he said, surprised. He looked behind and came Papa's voice, "The sooner the better".

Uncle Ricardo sighed tiredly, "I see", and then he affectionately rubbed Tsuna's head, "Have you rested before coming here?"

"No, I can't sleep without knowing everyone's condition," Tsuna answered. Uncle Ricardo smiled, but he also seemed... sad. Before Tsuna could say anything, Grandpa Timoteo approached them from behind Uncle Ricardo, "Come on, let's get going. The sooner we left, the sooner Tsunayoshi and Giotto can have their chat," he said meaningfully, "And of course the sooner they can get some rest", he smiled to Tsunayoshi, eyes warm. His wrinkled hand reached for Tsuna's shoulder and with a deep voice, Grandpa Timoteo said, "Just knows that whatever happens, we are family and we are always on your side".

Tsuna wanted to ask, "What do you mean?" But before he could make out the words, Uncle Ricardo and Grandpa Timoteo left the office. Grandpa's words had failed to calm Tsuna's nerve; in fact, it was making the opposite effect.

"Tsuna," that's Papa, "Come here".

Tsuna averted his attention to Giotto's voice and followed the order. Something was going on, he could feel it. Papa could be a cold and strict leader, but he always acted affectionately toward Tsuna. He rarely ever called him _Tsuna._ He usually called him _Tsu;_ or _Tsu-chan_ if he was being playful. Tsuna stepped into the room, closing the heavy rich wooden door behind him.

The familiar sleek office greeted him in silence. This room shows just how powerful Vongola really is. It's huge; complete with shiny wooden flooring, soft exotic carpets, fully soundproofed wooden walls, sleek wooden furniture, and expensive leather seating. The office table Papa used to work was located on the farthest end of the room on Tsuna's left. On the right was the sitting area with five leather couches varying from single to five person sizes and a round wooden coffee table. Near it was the huge fireplace, with a 70 inch flat screen on top of it and built in audio system around it. A bit further from the fireplace was a minibar with artistic mirror on the wall behind it. The lighting was very rich, with a chandelier on top of the seating areas, to ensure you won't even notice the time while you spend your time working inside.

Papa didn't sit on his usual chair behind his work table; instead, he sat on the single chair on the sitting area, leaning to the side as if very tired. Tsuna approached him and took a seat on the single chair right beside of Giotto's. The coffee table was very messy with a lot of dirty crystal glasses, ceramic cups half filled with coffee and a lot of cigarette butts as if they were telling a story of some serious meeting that had just taken place. Then Tsuna noticed that there was another guy in the room. Reborn was leaning on Papa's office table, a drink in hand, and his eyes straight on Tsuna's. The boy quickly looked away; nervous and intimidated.

Papa was rubbing his forehead, eyes scrunched shut as if he was thinking hard, "Reborn, I can't concentrate with you here, could you _please_ be respectable enough to give us some privacy so that we can talk peacefully?" He said sarcastically.

Reborn snorted, "Like you have a say in that after what we've decided".

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit offended for his father. Reborn sure had enough nerve to say that to Giotto considering this is Giotto's office and he is The Vongola Primo. The blonde male cursed softly before he suddenly leaned toward Tsuna with a strong willed look, "Tsuna, you see...," he hesitated a bit before adjusting his seat so that he directly sit in front of Tsuna with their knees touching. Papa leaned close and Tsuna copied his gesture that their forehead almost meet, "Firstly," Papa said, "I'm sorry that we had to ruin your birthday".

"Oh," was this what it was all about? Tsuna could feel some of his nerve melting away, "That's fine, everybody has been coming to visit days before and it's been very lively at home. I've had enough attention the last few days anyway, so... I'm happy. Everybody's presence makes me happy. It still is the best week so far," he finished with his signature smile.

Then there was a loud clang from the other side of the room. Tsuna's head snapped to the side and realized the sound came from Reborn. He was getting another drink from the mini bar very noisily. When he turned around, the hitman looked very pissed. Tsuna turned to his father and took note of how bad his frown got. The anxiety instantly made a u-turn right back to Tsuna. "Tsu, you see, that's not what we're going to talk about".

Tsuna frowned back, "Is this about the kiss?" Papa got stiff when the kiss was mentioned, "I'm sorry, I don't know you're his lover!"

"Pardon?" that's Reborn.

"What? ... no. No! You got it wrong. You..., how did you...? Where did you get that idea?" Papa looked at him incredulously. When he mentioned Uncle Ugetsu, the Primo shut him up and said, "Look, whatever it is Ugetsu told you, he must be trying to explain it indirectly for you that caused the misunderstanding. Point is, I have never and never will be interested in that guy," explained Papa. Reborn snorted. This revelation opened a lot more mystery that Tsuna's intuition screamed 'danger' for.

"There is no easy way to say this. Tsu, the truth is..."

* * *

Tbc.


	2. Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times

 

"There is no easy way to say this. Tsu, the truth is," the man bowed his head lower as to invite Tsuna to copy his move. The two were an exact copy of each other, though one a boy and the other a grown man. Their foreheads almost touched each other; strands of blonde mingled with brown, chocolate orbs meeting golden. The Primo sighed and his voice became as deep as the one he used when he was being serious and... sentimental.

"Your Nonno is hiding a son from us".

"A son?" Tsuna questioned, not fully understanding the consequences.

Giotto hummed. "An illegitimate son," the man looked straight into his son's eyes. That eye contact they shared was a truce of mutual understanding. The two of them knew the best what it felt to be put on the spot because of that term; ‘illegitimate son’. Tsuna himself was a likely example of what one would call using that exact term. "O-oh," the boy responded meekly.

"But that’s not the issue here, Tsu. The real problem is that there are a lot of our members disappearing suddenly and we think Nonno's illegitimate son might have something to do with it. He is," Giotto hesitated yet again, but not losing his composure one bit. The Primo was used to the pressure of being the one to inform the bad news. He simply never thought facing his own son would be the hardest among all, "He is very dangerous, you see? He ambitiously wants to take over the Decimo position. We believe that he was hunting for the rumored likeliest Decimo candidate and he doesn’t mind killing anyone whom he suspected to have that title".

The affectionate name, Tsu, came back and it helped on calming Tsuna's nerves. His father's larger hands were now touching his own, rubbing each tiny fingers in that comforting manner. Giotto continued, bumping his forehead to his most beloved softly. His golden eyes now closed, "And we all know who the most likely Decimo candidate is".

It was Tsuna.

The younger froze, not having the capability to fully comprehend the weigh of the issue at that very second. Somebody was out to get him, and they might want him dead. The young boy's eyes wondered somewhere else as though asking how to react. His eyes found Reborn's figure from the corner of the room. The hitman was as unreadable as always; yet the presence of his unyielding shadow got harder to ignore.

"We're thinking of getting you out of the candidacy, Tsu," Giotto continued, more interested in Tsuna's fingers than facing the nervous face of the person he cared the most – in return, he missed the interaction between the two other people in the room. "So..."

"What do you think of marrying my friend Reborn?"

* * *

 

The only thing that could help G feel better about this was to be (feel) useful. That was why he kept watch near the door to Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, watching his comrade - that stoic creep Alaude - groom over their beloved boy. Alaude was probably experiencing the same sense of desperation for the man specifically made it his job to arrange Tsunayoshi's getup.

His wedding getup.

That word –  _wedding_  – was enough to set G aside that he turned his head upward to stare at the low ceiling in one of the yacht's bigger rooms. He wondered how they get to this point, where they have to marry off their only boy to save a life; Tsunayoshi's life. It was bad enough that they all agreed to this marriage thanks to the lack of options, but they also had to prepare the ceremony as if they were willing to hand this boy to  _that man_. As if.

For a year now, people from the Vongola had been missing. They had suspicions, but little clues to lead them to the perpetrator. It was Nono, however, who revealed that he has an illegitimate son from a secret lover. The old man feared that this son had been the one responsible.

His name was Xanxus.

And if Nono's words were true, Xanxus had been looking for a way to be in the Top Ten before he finally went off the radar. Words were that the man had been forming his own group with a helping hand from unknown source. His target? The Tenth place within the Vongola.

No one knows where Xanxus is lurking currently. Rumor has it that he was gathering his own supporters and forming an independent vigilante group to ensure his position as the Decimo. With none of them knowing Xanxus location, it’s hard to calculate his next movements. The best way to assure Tsunayoshi's safety is to get him out of the candidacy. And what other option there is except marrying him off to a person of no affiliation to the mafia?

Reborn was their best choice. Not only the man represents a neutral ground, as he was not a member to any famiglia, he was also feared among the underground society. Their marriage would automatically pull Tsuna away from the candidacy and Reborn's eminent skills could steer trouble away. Still, while they believed he was their best man to keep Tsuna safe, why is it that G felt like the man was not to be trusted?

G let out a deep breath and, by doing so, he tried to not think about the bad stuff just for the sake of their dearest kid over there (who was fighting Alaude over the color of a bow tie). They don't need another moody person with Giotto mourning on his own in his son's room (shouldn't it be bad luck to be this sad in a wedding?). The Primo was sitting on one of the many seats, eyes gazing out of the huge window to the ocean. His expression told a story of a man thinking – brooding – and nobody dared to deny him this wish to be left alone.

It was understandable, seeing that he was the one who had to hand his son to someone. G wondered if this would be the start of something worse than just marriage by name. It's possible for Giotto to return to his old self; the horrible person he was when he lost Nana.

Having sex in such a young age, especially with one of your mentors or caretakers, was nothing new in the mafia; but for Giotto, Nana was not a mere fling. She wasn't only Giotto's first woman; she was also his first love. She was Giotto’s caretaker since he was ten and that relationship changed drastically when Giotto was eleven. Of course, Giotto had slept with numerous people after, but Nana has been the only person deserving to be called his 'woman'. Her disappearance, not long after Giotto's twelfth birthday, started the period of Giotto's rebellion. Her absence pushed the man, then a young teen, to go against the family and develop a bad attitude.

While it was at this period did G meet Giotto for the first time, G felt the most comfortable with Giotto after Giotto found Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was introduced to Giotto when the Primo was twenty two. It was the worst time for Giotto; his father had just passed away at the time and, with that, he had to bear the responsibility to take on the Primo's name. Surprisingly, the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu, made a very brave claim that he had found Nana. She was six feet under, somewhere in a lonely graveyard in Japan, hiding from seeking eyes under a blanket of poverty for years. What was left of her was a boy.

And, dear, was that boy a perfect copy of someone.

The boy was the perfect mixture of his parents. He had Giotto's face, but the coloring of his mother. The brown eyes, though, were Giotto's favorite, most likely because they were such a reminder of Nana. Meeting Tsuna, then only a ten year old boy, had been love again for Giotto. The man changed for the better. He finally started taking his job as the Primo seriously. He even smiled more.

Yet, with this new-found love having to leave his father's hands, it was another heartbreak for Giotto. G feared this would be Nana repeated and Giotto would return to the grim person he used to be. He just hoped Giotto could fare better with the loss of his loved one, especially now after he was the official Primo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, however, was... a strange character. He shed tears for the silliest things. One time it was because Dino teased his Asian upbringing (he talks too politely and would say a greeting before he eats), and another time it was because he was chased by a dog (a Pomeranian); but, strangely, he could take the unfortunate news of his own arranged marriage in a stride. It was probably from the many misfortunes he had faced in the past – having to live in poverty and taking care of his sick mother to her death – or probably his naive nature that prevented him from overthinking about problems.

But, honestly, could this boy really get the weight of his predicament? Sure, all his life, the boy never had the luxury of meeting people freely, either when he was with his mother (in which he had to live in poverty and stay hidden from the people who were after his mother's life) or with his father. He rarely met people his age, which is why he stayed a child inside a teenager's body - frequently slipping to a younger persona when he was nervous or confused. Though, even with such naivety, nobody should take this situation that well.

Hours before his 'wedding', the boy even had the gal to challenge the Primo's Cloud Guardian - who was practically the strongest among the Guardian's line - by hitting the man at the side. Of all people in this world, Tsunayoshi was the only person who could get away with the act alive. "Your taste is old, Uncle Al! I told you Armani makes me look like a British old man!"

Alaude's stoic face didn't betray any emotion, until the man sighed and said with an obviously annoyed voice, "And what's so bad about a British old man?"

Tsunayoshi stomped, in the most childish way possible, "They're old and they're secretly a pervert."

THAT inflicted laughter from Giotto. The two bickering men (a man and a boy, actually) stopped to watch the Primo – who was trying to hide his snicker. "Ask your dad, he thinks its fine," Alaude said with an exaggerated eye-roll, "Because he knows  _you,_ out of people, have no right to question my taste in clothes, boy."

Tsuna's taste in clothing is not bad. In fact, the boy can make the strangest yet perfect color combinations that earned him a compliment from Vongola Octavo (and the Octavo is a renowned figure in the fashion industry). Though, his style of dressing may not fit the current occasion neither would it fit any Mafiosi. No Mafiosi should wear pink.

Tsunayoshi paled when he saw his father, "Y-you didn't laugh because this looks ridiculous on me, right Papa?"

G watched how Giotto let out a final laugh before joining the Cloud Guardian and his son in front of the giant mirror. He bent his body to his son, both hands gripping the younger's shoulder as both looked at Tsunayoshi's reflection on the mirror. Tsunayoshi was wearing a three piece dark blue tuxedo, with the pants custom-ordered to be cut short to right below Tsunayoshi's knees like capri pants. The heeled shoes were of Tsunayoshi's own choosing and, surprisingly, it successfully made the boy seemed more feminine, in a good way.

"You look wonderful," Giotto laid down his comment, "Even without the neon purple bow tie". Said neon purple bow tie was still in Tsunayoshi's grip, which had been the source of his fight against the Cloud Guardian. "It takes a lot for your uncle to make a custom order so that you can get a shorter pair of paints, Tsu, maybe you should make it easier on him," Giotto gave the Cloud Guardian a look, in which Alaude only scoffed, "He even let you pick the shoes".

The youngest pouted again, "But you agree that this makes me look like a British old man, right?"

Giotto laughed again, in a way only Tsunayoshi was able to make him do. "Yes, of course, of course. But don't say that in front of Max. That butler of ours is also an old British man," The Primo stood to his full height, "Now then, if you excuse us, I need to talk to Alaude for a moment".

"Business? I thought you're supposed to be on vacation!"

 _Oops, don't let Tsunayoshi know!_  "Nah, we just want to get an early sip of the wines," Giotto laughed before messing with his boy's hair, "See you at the altar. Don't trip, okay?"

Tsunayoshi was still fussing over his hair when G escorted the Primo and the Cloud Guardian out of the room. Right after the door was closed, the three's face turned serious. Giotto started with an attitude of a leader. This was no longer the loving father.

This was The Primo.

"How's the preparation?"

"Clear. All guardians are ready in their corresponding posts," G answered, "Except for... Daemon. He hasn't been taking his drugs".

"Ah... I see," the Primo nodded as though he was used to Daemon's antics, "Numbers?"

This time, Alaude made it his job to answer, "No more than 15 guests and 7 crews on board. We've made sure all guests are the ones with invitations only". They made sure that the important names who knew of Tsunayoshi's presence inside the Vongola manor was invited, so that any possible informant to Xanxus would be informed that Tsunayoshi was now officially off the candidacy for the Vongola's Tenth position. Even then, the wedding was kept extremely private and isolated. It was held on the Vongola's mega yacht - The Lanchelot - to eliminate any possibilities of danger (which is why Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's adopted father, was not informed. Everybody believed he would be so against it he would do something stupid).

"Good," the Primo commented. He then crossed his arms, "Update me about  _him_ ".

 _Him_  was Reborn. G and Alaude shared a hasty look before G answered, "Ugetsu is with him. They're on the deck already". G's words started a long silence before them. The Primo had one of his hands in front of his lips in deep thinking. "Primo," G started, "You know it's not too late to cancel the wedding. That man is too unpredictable to be the candidate of Tsunayoshi's spouse. We don't know what he is planning. Even you are suspicious he is up to something when he is agreeing to this. I mean –"

Alaude's hand landed on G's shoulder. His expression told the Storm Guardian to stop. The Primo seemed so deep in his own thought that none of G's words seemed to reach him. It was a moment later did he answer.

"I know Reborn may be up to something," The Primo said, eyes more sure than ever, "But he is my friend. I trust him. For now you and I can only think of Tsuna's safety. So," he turned to G, "G, you stay with Tsuna. Alaude will follow me to the main venue. If anything happens," he smiled, telling the two guardians to trust his judgment, "You know what to do".

Something troubled G when that man, Reborn, was mentioned. In the back of his mind, he thoroughly believed that the man had always cared for himself. Everybody knew this marriage would do nothing but burden Reborn's every move. The man preferred freedom more than anything after all. G was afraid how this man's brutishness will affect Tsuna. He was so used to the boy's unnatural childishness that he preferred Tsuna to stay a naive kid more than anything. Having somebody as mature as Reborn and a clueless wonder like Tsunayoshi together was... bizarre.

* * *

 

The Storm Guardian still had his mind in a jumble when he stepped back inside Tsunayoshi's room. His troubled thoughts stopped in it's track after closing the door, all because he caught the sight of the boy pulling up his pants. No, it wasn't because it was inappropriate (the guardians had been taking care of the boy for too long to shy away from the boy's nakedness). It was because of the sight of that spongebob boxer brief the boy was wearing. The two froze, both with stupefied looks. "Tsu," G started. Slowly. "What are you doing?"

The boy forced a smile as he continued to wear his dress pants properly, albeit awkwardly, "Uhmm, I... I think we need more touch to this getup".

"Tsu, where is your underwear?" When the boy patted his spongebob boxer, G rolled his eyes, "No, I meant the normal ones, the plain one you wore just... a moment ago?"

"That," the boy started, "That underwear is boring".

"What – Tsu! Alaude is going to be angry!"

"Then don't tell him!" The boy insisted while making a final tug to his pants, showing his orange clad feet. G gaped at the bright orange pair of socks. They even had this colorful cartoon-ish stars on them, "Tsu, I can let the underwear go, but the socks –"

"It's okay Uncle G! What is the difference? Nobody is going to see them anyway," the boy half whined. His huge round eyes pleaded to G's own, "Please? You know I can't stand this plain suit. And the shoes are a bit big, so I need thicker socks".

Of course, only someone like Tsunayoshi, who tend to dress in something so colorful, would say that. G could only imagine Alaude's grim face if he ever found out about this. "Fine," G exaggerated another eye-roll. He went to the boy to help him in his tuxedo and get to his shoes. "No pink bow tie," G reminded.

Tsunayoshi grinned, "It’s neon purple, Uncle G. Neon Purple". G snorted a 'whatever', but smiled back anyway. He concluded, no wedding can change Tsunayoshi any more or less than a child he truly is.

* * *

 

But was it true?

After that eventful birthday of his, Tsunayoshi started asking strange things. Do people kiss often? How close should you be to someone to be able to kiss them? Is it okay to like a kiss? A kiss should be something so simple. It's just two lips, meeting in a disgusting wet and warm contact. Yet, describing the action was never enough to fully explain how... strange it was. There was that electrical jolt behind your neck and that tingling sensation on your lips that one couldn't simply put to words.

It was why after the head butler, Maximillian Auguste (Max for short), and G retrieve him from his room to meet Reborn and Ugetsu in the main lobby, the boy couldn't ignore the hitman. Something about Reborn, in the back of Tsuna’s pure inexperienced young mind, peaked Tsuna’s curiosity to a degree that should have alarmed everyone. And it all started from _the kiss_.

Thankfully, none of the gentlemen, aside from the butler, noticed the look on his young face. So the old man coughed to steal the boy's attention, before staring at the boy's feet in distaste, "What is that orange fabric I see behind your shoes, dear young sir?"

The boy glanced down to his feet before grinning apologetically at the butler's way. But he didn't say a word and resumed to steal glances to the hitman's way. Reborn seemed like always; composed, mysterious, and undeniably attractive in his black tuxedo. The level of intelligence the man seemed to posses was seen in the way he reprimanded the Rain and Storm Guardian. Young Tsunayoshi, always the observer to this mafia affair, ogled this striking character of a man he barely knew from the background, next to the old butler. Even in his own wedding, he was kept away from further involvement.

Of course, if someone else was there to observe, they would have never guessed that these two were the couple bound to get married. One of them were too busy dictating the Vongola's guardians, while the other was too immersed on complaining that his bow tie would be better in another color. Even as a charade, this marriage couldn't stop you from wondering how these two would manage. They practically speak different languages, think different thoughts, and see different things.

"... so Max," the boy cut the butler's inner musing, right when the Storm Guardian clapped his hands in the background to signal for the groom to get ready, "Is Tsuna allowed to wave at the guests on the way to the altar?" Max raised an unamused eyebrow, "T-Tsuna hasn't greeted the guests properly. It might seem impolite if I just walked there without saying hello, right? I mean, usually Dino's uncle would ask for a hug! He is the Cavallone's Primo, you know?"

The boy was nervous, Max noticed. He slipped to addressing himself in third person every time he is. With how stupid the question sounded, the boy managed to steal the attention of the three other men; his two Uncles and Reborn. There was a few seconds of silence, but the Rain Guardian finally laughed softly and The Storm Guardian slapped his forehead. And for a second there, Max caught the hitman lifting an eyebrow at the boy's antics. His face contorted to that of a "Really?" expression; which the boy saw.

"No, young sir, you are not allowed to do that," Max answered tiredly, not able to stop the guardians from laughing nor was he able to stop the two other men from unconsciously eyeing one another, "And please remember everything correctly, young sir. Don't do anything stupid on the kiss".

"K-kiss? Kiss! Yes, k-kiss," Tsuna sputtered like a kid he really was. Ugetsu's laughter started anew, "Max, don't mention that now. You'll give dearest Tsunayoshi-kun some cold feet".

"No, I'm not! I've k-kissed," the boy protested, "O-once!" His face flushed to a dark red color, but he took a moment to steal a glance toward the hitman for the millionth time that day.

The hitman smirked oh so widely. Max regretted how slow he was to react when he caught the slight movement in the hitman's tall and slender form as he bent lower to reach Tsunayoshi's line of vision. "When it comes to the kiss, you just have to leave it to me," the man's low voice reached the younger, "I promise I'll make it pleasant for you".

Nobody was happy with the confrontational way the man approached Tsunayoshi. G reminded the man of his place rudely while Ugetsu started looking grim. After the guardians and the hitman left the room to go to the altar, Tsunayoshi stayed frozen beside Max, eyes wide and unblinking at the spot the hitman had just left.

"Black sure can look good on someone, huh, Max?" The boy muttered.

"I was sure you dislike the color, young sir," Max responded, "Too plain and grim you used to say". The boy even mocked the color on his own father and his guardians.

The younger hummed, "We can make an exception".

* * *

 

The moment Tsunayoshi was called to make his appearance on the deck; the boy needed a soft push on the back and a comforting word from the head butler. The boy's breath hitched pitifully when the beautiful sound of the violin made itself known, accompanied by the many clapping from the guest. The extravagant white decor complimented by the view of the high seas and the setting sun on the background did nothing to soothe the boy's stiff form. The brunette's step faltered, most probably from the sight of people standing up to see him and the bowing form of the ship crew. He was not used to be welcomed in such a way. Normally, he was the one who made such a greeting to these people, seeing the guests were some of the most respected members in the mafia.

His smaller hand welcomed his father's outreached one and the young one followed the Primo down the aisle through the crowd, slowly, as to follow the flow of the violin. Somewhere in the crowd, G was praying that everything will go well. Knowing that child, he would trip over nothing.

Unfortunately, he did; toppling ungracefully to the white carpeted floor.

The violin stopped in an abrupt, followed closely by gasps. G facepalmed as he saw the Primo keeping his grip on Tsuna's hand in an effort to prevent him from totally hitting his face to the yacht's floor. The boy, however, was more worried of his missing shoes.

"My shoe, it flew somewhere!" the boyish voice shrieked, successfully igniting laughter within the crowd as they started pointing at the boy's shoeless foot and notice his ridiculous orange sock. Alaude, who made it his job to pick the boy's 'flying' shoe, could only hiss lowly, "Really? Orange, Tsunayoshi?" It was bad enough as it is, but the boy took a moment to make an apologizing bow to all direction while Alaude crouched next to him to help him put the shoe back on his foot, which only inflicted another round of laughter.

The way it went, everybody expected Tsunayoshi's clumsiness to be the worst scenario. Of course, they forgot the other man who was waiting on the altar; the wild card everybody should have watched out for.

Everybody should have prepared their selves by the time the two grooms signed their wedding certificate and making their vows. In fact, they have started to sense that Tsunayoshi was led further away from them by that man; starting from the second the man let his arms circle around their boy's smaller form after Knuckle uttered, "You may now kiss the groom". Those arms never dared to reach their boy before, but now they touched it familiarly as the hitman circled his arm around the brunette's head and impatiently molded Tsunayoshi’s form to his own. Then suddenly, everyone in the room had no suspicions whatsoever about the marriage being  a huge fraud. Because; from the way the boy tried to stand on his tiptoe to further reach his kisser and grip the older man’s tuxedo tighter; or from the way Reborn obviously led the kiss far too long and far too intense for the event; everyone had the delusion that these two unlikely people were somehow attracted to one another.

Claps had gone into silence and, if only this was a marriage with no suspicions of fraud, the infamous party animal that is The Cavallone’s Primo woud have screamed, “Get a room!” to the wedded couple. The few people who knew the marriage was arranged, however, thought differently. G was practically gaping, while Knuckle, who was the officiant of the wedding, shifted in discomfort. Alaude could be seen making impatient steps toward the couple.

And Reborn noticed this. Still kissing the daylight out of Tsunayoshi, the hitman glided his hands firmer around the boy’s body and lifted the younger one from the floor. The silent crowd was too stupefied that they realized it too late when Reborn dashed to the railing with Tsunayoshi still clinging to him. The hitman jumped over the railing, with the brunette’s hand outstretched over the hitman’s shoulder toward the last sight of his family as though hoping he could reach them.

The newlyweds plunged to the ocean below; leaving the witness to their wedding in panic.

* * *

 

Tsuna remembered feeling helpless in the embrace the dark blue giant body of water. The waters were so powerful, and it kept on pushing his weak muscles around the way they wanted it. He could only cling to the fabric of  _that man's_  black tuxedo, and tried hard to focus on his wider shoulder.

He also remembered the sensation of air suddenly rushing to his lungs as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by his blurry vision. His head was spinning but the sensation of cold hard surface under his body was real enough to tell him that he was out of the water. His whole form felt heavy and he couldn't move a muscle. He was only able to turn his head around weakly. There were the noisy rumble of a machine and the rush of wind around him along with the voice of  _t_ _hat man_  cussing in the background.

Another person; a stranger; could be heard telling someone, "Then I'm leaving the boat to you, Sir". After that, Tsuna blacked out yet again.

The next time Tsuna came to, he flung to a sitting positon; very much alone on a very lavish bed and bare of anything but his spongebob boxer. He took a moment to watch his bewildered reflection on the shiny wooden ceiling, meanwhile noting the rumbling of a machine-like sound and the sleepy lul of the waves in the background. He was on a speedboat, the boy noticed, and Reborn might have something to do with that.

Tsunayoshi scrambled to the soft carpeted floor; taking the silky white blanket to cover himself. He didn’t spare the time to appreciate Reborn’s effort to get a luxurious ride such as this (the room’s rich wooden interior was second rate compared to Vongola’s Lancelot) nor did he spend a moment to realize his nakedness or who was responsible for such nakedness. Then and there, he was a boxer-clad-boy with a white blanket, ready to sought the deadliest hitman in the world.

He half ran through the small wooden stair reaching the upper floor of the speedboat in hope of finding the hitman there. A cold breeze instantly brushed against him after he reached the last step and Tsunayoshi found himself standing on the boat’s open deck. The sky was so dark already and it finally hit him that he was in a speedboat somewhere in the middle of the ocean

Far from his family.

Far from his father.

The brunette noticed the lonely steering wheel quite instantly, but then it chilled him to the core when he turned his head to the other side of the deck and finally facing the man he was looking for.

"Woke up already?"

Boy faced man.

Oh, Reborn was handsome; And he didn’t bear any shame for having such a good look. In fact, from the way he confidently poised himself on the deck’s seating area, clad in white dress shirt and black pants, while staring boldly at the boy he just plunged to the huge water, you just knew this was a man who knows he can get away with most trouble.

“You k-kidnapped me,” Tsuna dropped the bomb. In his small innocent mind, he expected the man to apologize, to explain, and to rush to Tsuna’s comfort after causing the boy that trouble.

Yet, the man had the audacity to refill his whisky glass and casually tilted it to Tsuna’s direction as though offering some sort of celebration. “So I did,” the man rose an eyebrow casually before he took a sip. There was no guilt in his mannerism. The hitman then let the silence linger between them as he eyed the boy emotionlessly from behind the crystal glass in his grip. A minute pass, and then two, then the man said, "Come here and sit with me”.

Tsuna approached the long white seating and sat on the other end; a distance a way from Reborn. The hitman snorts in amusement, “Why so far away? Don’t be a pussy and come a little closer”.

Reborn patted on the spot not far from himself. Tsuna gripped the white sheet around him a bit tighter and scooted to that spot nervously. When he stopped there, Reborn automatically bent forward from his spot so that he could watch the boy more closely. The gesture surprised Tsuna to the point of making him stutter, "T-tsuna..."

"Stop," the man disrupted sharply, "talking that way. I cringed everytime I see the people around you coming to your rescue when you speak in that manner".

Tsuna blinked dumbly at that respond. He wondered how many of his actions bothered Reborn, considering they barely interacted before. Reborn busied himself on pouring a drink from a bottle of whisky to a clean square based whiskey glass, not forgetting to add two cubes of fancy shaped ice from a silver bucket. He pushed the glass to Tsuna's direction; scoffing when Tsuna didn't make any move to take it. "Drink," he said, "We both know nobody here is a novice to strong drinks".

Tsuna thought nobody knew. True to the hitman's words, Tsuna had drunk, a lot. Being stuck inside The Vongola Manor most of the time, Tsuna had traveled to the Manor's many hidden rooms; one of them was the wine cellar. There were too many drinks there that no one would bother if one or two drinks had been missing. One of Tsuna's favorite is the Salmari; a weird-tasting drink that Uncle Al had brought from Finland. Nobody cared to finish it because of its strange taste; making it the safest one for Tsuna to steal. It tastes funny - like cough syrup - but also very strong. The thing is, the more Tsuna drank, the more he liked it.

So here he was, accepting Reborn's invitation to drink with unexpected boldness. He finished his share in two gulps, not even caring to add some cola to hide the strong taste of the alcohol. The boy frowned from the strength only after he gulped its last drop. "Wow," he commented.

"Better than Salmari," Reborn smirked. The man knew more than he seemed.

Reborn poured the drink to Tsuna's cup again, which Tsuna welcomed with open hands. He needed the drinks to calm his nerve. The boy drank his whiskey quickly - almost like drinking cheap beer - before he sputtered, "There wasn’t supposed to be jumping to the ocean,” all signs of anxiety were gone, “That from before was unplanned. The plan was to g-get married and stay under Papa's watch".

"It was the idea to have you kidnapped by me," the hitman shrugged. He had one hand propping his head from the top of the seat and the other bringing his drink to his lips, "It was planned though, by me and your grandfather. Xanxus is not that stupid to believe this is an honest marriage," the man poured a drink to himself and to Tsuna's empty glass, "So, now that you're away from the responsible adults, enjoy your free life, princess".

Tsuna almost sputtered again, but settled with finishing his third cup. He could feel his head fuzzing already. He was used to strong drinks like this, but had never finished so much in such a short time. The intelligent man beside Tsuna watched the boy with fascination; probably from witnessing a kid sipping an elegant drink like whiskey as though sipping milk. The kid's feet were kicking the air in that childish manner, making the sight even more unbecoming. The hitman could even note the spongebob pattern on the unsightly boxer behind the white sheet covering his body.

"I never kissed anyone before you, you know?" Tsuna mumbled suddenly. His drink must be getting into him. His well-known childish way of speaking came out and he wasn't even aware of it.

The hitman finished his drink and put his glass on the table, "Then what do you think about it?"

If only Tsuna could control himself, he would probably try harder to erase that pout on his lips, "It was fine".

"I think you did really well".

Tsuna faced the man, "Really?"

"Yes," the deeper voice of a man answered, "Really".

The conversation was meant to be casual, but the long silence that lingered just made it more intimate instead. Reborn's expression was unreadable and scary; but those sharp eyes were directed solely on Tsuna and it was hard to ignore the intensity. Tsuna was captured under that stare for a moment before he mumbled, "I think you're good too”. He shrugged away to sip his drink; too shy to look at the older one, "But that's to be expected from someone like you".

Reborn's long fingers tipped the glass on Tsuna's hold further so that the boy could finish the drink quickly. After making sure the cup was empty, Reborn helped the boy putting it away. He then returned to face the boy as though very interested, “And what kind of a person is someone like me?"

Tsuna faced the man again. The slow blink and half-lidded gaze of his brown eyes were controversial; if only he noticed. When drunk, the boy was such an unexpected character. "Someone I shouldn't talk to," the boy answered softly, "someone bad, someone scary".

The hitman seemed amused, "Do you want to try it again?"

Tsuna was too shy to say yes. But when Reborn provoked him by approaching his lips yet stopped just an inch away; the boy almost closed his eyes and leaned closer. The hitman kept their distance to a minimum; eyes staring down at the boy to tease. Tsuna felt thoroughly entranced.

Reborn's hand reached to the younger's beautifully shaped jaw, tickling its length until he reached the pointy chin. "It's not wrong to like it;" he whispered lowly, "Nobody here will scold you".

"So if you truly don't like it," his cold long fingers gripped the younger's chin lightly, shaking it playfully in his grasp, "Say it to my face directly, Princess".

Surprising even himself, Tsuna took the initiative he had been wanting to take all this time. He leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from the hitman. It was a hasty peck on the lips; the only kind of kiss Tsuna knew how to. Even then, it took a lot of him to do so. Kissing Reborn was always an overwhelming experience for him. Probably because everything about Reborn was always so strong and dominant, and it was even more so when they kissed; his smell, the pressure from his fingertips, the precised movement of his lips. They made him hard to resist; and that was why Tsuna tried pulling away quickly after the kiss started. It was dangerous to lost himself over something so addictive.

What he didn't expect was for the man to slung his arm around Tsuna’s neck. His long fingers were pressing Tsuna’s ear as he watched the younger with glinting eyes. “Don't think you can run now,” Reborn lapped  Tsuna’s mouth with his tongue, “With no daddies around, we’re going to do this like real men”.

Oh, Tsuna knew the man was up to something no good when he felt the man gnawing the outside of his mouth. The hot and wet tongue landed on the area around his tightly closed lips over and over again like a dog. It was crude and slick; It should even be gross; but the boy felt himself drowning under the older’s sharp gaze and he ended up closing his eyes and slowly, oh so slowly, he opened his lips to let the man conquer him.

The older plunged for another round. This time, there was no escape.

The kiss turned to a full blown make out session between boy and man as Tsuna opened his mouth widely to invite the man inside.  Reborn was being unforgiving. He purposefully made the kiss as wet and dirty as possible; his cold strong fingers messed with brown hair and pinched the back of the boy’s ear painfully. The man wasn't trying to make it nice and easy; he expected the boy to return his move ten fold.

So by the time Tsuna tried to be bold by trying to put his tongue inside the older’s mouth, he was surprised by the man’s sudden tight grip around his body before suddenly being lifted to the man’s lap. He now sat on top of Reborn’s thighs as he bent his head down in a lip-lock, his chest bumped to the man’s. Tsuna groaned and huffed to the mouth under his own as he balanced himself on the older male. His arm flailed around, looking for a grip to hold on to, until they landed next to the hitman’s head on the headrest. Reborn’s unforgiving hands trapped the younger’s head in place as they kept the pace of their kiss. In fact, the kiss got crazier and crazier as Reborn suddenly sucked the boy’s tongue to the point it silenced the boy’s groans.

The dirty and wet sound from this kiss would be enough to disgust anyone, Tsuna thought. It was then that he felt that man’s hand reaching downward. The long fingers gripped Tsuna’s behind hard and pushed the boy’s hip down as the man bucked his own up. The boy jolted mid-kiss.

“Hng!” Tsuna spontaneously pushed away. He hissed at the man as he tried to wipe his mouth from the long trail of saliva connecting his lips and Reborn’s. “No,” the boy half-yelped, but Reborn smirked and bucked to him again resulting to another jolt on the boy’s frame. Tsuna tried scooting away, but the man’s long arms quickly reached his wrists.

Reborn held those wrists captives as he bucked up repeatedly in sharp and quick motion. And Tsuna, as much as he tried leaning away from the man, couldn't avoid the stimulation between his legs. His body jolted numerously, almost looking as if he was having a tremor on top of the man’s lap. “Euuunghh,” he was trying to get a grip over himself, but it was so difficult, especially with his legs shivering like crazy and the thing he has between those legs was starting to tingle. It was embarrassing to have it reacting that way when Tsuna had that man watching him like a hawk; a victorious smile latching on Reborn’s adulterous face.

“No-!” Tsuna bit his lower lip, “Sstop -,” he hissed sharply, “R-reborn!”

The man stopped, but not before giving one last sharp buck to the body on top of him. Tsuna’s mouth opened wide in silent gasp as he froze to accept the stimuli. Seconds later, his shoulder sagged pitifully and his breathe became heavy. His hands were still held by the hitman; the palms now devoid of color as it lacked oxygen from Reborn’s tight grip.

The hitman smiled innocently at the sight of the younger trying to collect himself. “Are you that afraid of this?” he said; bucking his hips up once again; this time slowly, to show the boy what he meant.

“I just -,” Tsuna tried to release the man’s hold on his hands, because all he wanted to do was to cover his flushing face right now, “I just dont like it. No”.

The man kept the younger’s hands captives and hummed in humor. “Oh, that's too bad,” he then put one of Tsuna’s hands to his own crotch, “Mine seems to like it”.

Tsuna stayed frozen for a second as he watched his own hand on the black fabric of the man’s pants. Under that fabric was something warm and very much alive – Tsuna thought. “R-reborn, are you -,” Tsuna’s nose scrunched, “hard?”

“Is it disgusting?” the man’s smirk grew even wider as he bucked again under Tsuna’s hand to show just how hard and big it was, “Honestly, most people think this thing is beautiful.”

Tsuna look at him in disbelief. All he knew, being hard in front of others is considered improper, so does being proud of one’s penis. “You’d be surprised of how many would beg to see this,” Reborn said proudly as he maneuvered Tsuna’s hand around the area of his crotch, “That's why they call me,” the man leaned closer to the boy’s face, “Irresistible”.

Tsuna didn't expect such an answer, but he was far too hypnotized by the moment to care. There was something strong growing inside of him; something akin to curiosity and... desire. He eyed the black material of the man’s pants. “That has to be a grownup thing,” Tsuna found himself asking suspiciously, albeit with curiosity.

“It's a man thing,” a laugh in Reborn’s voice, “Are you though?”

Tsuna scowled. He was sure the man implied Tsuna was not man enough. So Tsuna hesitated for a few seconds to observe Reborn’s crotch again. “Open it,” the man suggested as Tsuna felt the warmth on his fingertip. It has to be pulsing and scary, he imagined – just like everything this man is.

His fingers slid absently to the zipper while stealing quick glances at Reborn now and then to check his reaction. Assured that Reborn didn't seem to mind, the boy then slowly pulled the zipper down. Inside was the soft grey fabric of an expensive undergarment that got Tsuna’s breath hitch in fear and anticipation. He touched the older’s underwear shyly.

The boy gulped before hooking one finger to the band of Reborn’s underwear and pulled it down innocently. “Oh,” he muttered nervously as he pulled the fabric down low enough to show the whole length, “W-wow”. It was big and dark, almost bruising, as it stood erect to challenge the boy’s vision. He could literally see the bluish vein under the glistening thick skin. “I-it’s..."

“...Monstrous".

What was stranger about this whole situation was the fact that Reborn seemed so smug even though he had his penis displayed in such a way. In fact, the man had never seemed so proud and cocky before. “It is,” the older agreed, but not without pointing his middle finger right to the front of Tsuna’s boxer brief, “But then what would this one be?” He pushed between the boy’s legs, resulting to another jolt from the younger, “A baby?"

They had their eyes glued on each other; Tsuna’s wide in surprise while Reborn’s in cold calculation. The boy could feel the man fingering along the shape of his private part from outside the spongebob boxer brief. The next thing Tsuna knew, the man had slipped his hands inside Tsuna’s boxer and pulled the younger’s manhood out.

Tsuna squeaked, “Its not a b-baby!”

But the hitman ignored that and leaned closer to hiss to the younger’s face, “Oh, it is. I know a baby when I see one,” his eyes glinted dangerously, “because I'm known to make it wail so hard,” his grip on Tsuna’s penis tightened – almost painful, “You’ll see”.

* * *

 

He should have seen it; from the dangerous glint of the man's eyes or the amused smirk on his face; that Reborn was up to something bad - _really_ bad. Because the next thing Tsuna knew, the man took him to another make out session before he carried Tsuna downstairs to the bedroom. He flicked the light off, only letting the golden bedside lamps on, before he lay Tsuna down on the soft bed.

Tsuna was practically half buried under the white fur blanket, with Reborn's head between his legs. The man was unforgiving. He not only sucked on Tsuna's private part – which was an unimaginable action to Tsuna's clueless mind – but he also made sure to make it as hardcore as possible. The slurping and sucking noises were gross and overwhelming – embarrassing even. The man would move his head wildly; bobbing up and down and sometime shaking it left and right like a dog; as he swallowed on Tsuna's dick. His hands were gripping painfully at the boy's thighs, trying to keep it open as wide as possible.

The boy was speechless, not that he could utter a word in the middle of his gasps. His penis felt so hot and stiff like nothing before. The organ started feeling like it was foreign and heavy to his body;  as though Tsuna was carrying a rock down there; but at the same time, it was also _everything_ his body was aware of currently; especially with Reborn doing  _those_  to it.

Tsuna grunted under the pillow he held tightly over himself. He really wanted to hide from everything; from the silhouette of Reborn's head between his legs, the dirty sound of slurping, the foreign noise he himself was making and, lastly, from the fact that he was bared naked to someone. And this wasn’t just someone; this man was his father's most trusted person. It was embarrassing to show this messy side of oneself to somebody so... so superior.

So Tsuna opened his mouth, albeit still hiding under the pillow, to form apologies and excuses. What came out was a series of wailing instead, which embarrassed him even more. He tried closing his legs to control himself, but ended up feeling the shape of Reborn's head more intensely.

The movement caught Reborn's attention, "Can you breathe?"

Tsuna could feel his two legs shivering greatly. They were wet and sticky; from sweat and ... spit. "Hngm, I-I," he started with a high pitched voice, "I-I'm f-fine."

"Good," the man responded. Tsuna could feel the long fingers pumping Tsuna's shaft before it wandered around his bum. It felt ticklish and awkward.

"A-are we hav-having," Tsuna gulped from behind the pillow, "S-sex?"

"Yea," the man answered casually.

"O-oh," Tsuna's heart thumped even harder from the realization. "Are we done doing it?" he realized Reborn was not eating his penis anymore.

"Not really," the man answered again. He sounded too calm for Tsuna's liking. It was like he was planning something unexpected again. The boy bit his own fingers under the pillow as he waited on the man's next moves. Reborn opened Tsuna's legs wider and pushed Tsuna's legs up from under the knees. Tsuna yelped when he was bent to half; with his his knees almost touching his chest.

"R-reborn!?" Tsuna hugged the pillow even closer. He could feel his ass being exposed in this position and it was more so embarrassing because Reborn's warm breath was all over it. Tsuna flinched, squeezing his ass as a result. He was not losing his dignity!

He felt the man's hands trying to massage the cheeks. He didn't know what Reborn tried to do, but he fought back against those fingers - until he felt fingertips reaching in between the ass cheeks, trying to rub and coax the area softly. Tsuna instantly squeezed hard. "R-reb-born?" The man did nothing but put a finger right on the twitching hole, "N-NO!"

Reborn's finger didn't falter. Instead, Tsuna felt himself being kissed around the area before the finger wiggled itself as though trying to coax the boy to stop fighting. "R-Reborn... what are you doing?" he asked from behind the pillow. He could feel himself stop resisting and the muscle around his bottom starting to relax; his hole twitching rapidly. The finger left and was instantly replaced.

By something wet, slimy, and moving.

Tsuna screeched. Reborn's tongue wiggled inside the hole, and the man didn't shy away from sucking and slurping it; just like he did previously when he blew the boy. It felt weird and disgusting; it sent shivers all the way to the boy's neck. Tsuna tried closing his legs together, but only ended up hugging the man's head even deeper between his legs. The boy's arm reached out and gripped the fabric of the man's pants tightly – trying to warn how  _wrong_  this was.

"U-ugh!" A voice escaped the boy's tight-lipped grimace as he sensed the tongue going deeper. Reborn sucked on it even more harshly before he let the helpless hole go. Tsuna instantly felt weak. He didn't even protest when the man squirted some sticky liquid to the hole, but he shivered again from the finger that was plunged inside right after. It was inserted slowly, but enough to make his breath hitch every time it moved.

"You okay?" the man asked. Tsuna could only answer incoherently. He felt the pillow he used as a cover lifted from him. And there was Reborn, smirking down at him from between his spreaded legs. "Hush," the man said as his free hand reached out to wipe Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes helplessly as he let out a long hiss, turning his head away from the man.

The hands left his body to squirt another round of those sticky liquid to his ass. Reborn penetrated the hole skillfully and kept his eyes on how the boy mooed. The man pushed in and out repeatedly until he couldn't push any deeper. Then Tsuna felt the fingers scissoring his insides. The man's smirk didn't help the situation at all.

"Uuuuuhhhggnn," the boy whined as his brows met, "T-this feels – ugh – weird".

Reborn repeated this until he put four fingers into the boy. By that time, Tsuna was red-faced already. "Doing great, Princess?" the man asked as he penetrated the boy with sharp jabs, knowing the boy couldn’t answer.

When the fingers were pulled out, Tsuna gasped, "Are we – are we done having sex?"

"Nope," the man left to the cupboard on one corner of the room. He was looking for something, "We haven't even started yet".

"We haven't?" But Tsuna was sweating so much already.

Reborn returned to his side with a piece of rope. "I'll be tying you up, okay?"

"W-why?"

"For sex".

"People are tied up in sex?"

"Yes, especially on their first time," the man now loomed with the rope ready over Tsuna. The sight of it was a bit intimidating.

"H-how do you know this is m-my first time!?" Tsuna protested in hope of saving himself. But Reborn merely rolled his eyes, "This could be my s-second or f-fifth!"

Ignoring his claim, Reborn proceeded to tie him up. The man had each of Tsuna's legs bent by the knees and tied his ankles to the base of the thighs. "T-this is scary, Reborn".

The man then lowered himself to loom over the boy's torso. He brought another piece of rope over the boy's head. "You'll be fine," Reborn brought the boy's arms over his head, "Trust me".

He binded the arms together right on top of the boy's head, then hooked the end of the rope to a golden crook on the bed post. Satisfied, he pinched on the younger's chin, "Hush, Princess, dont cry".

"I-I'm not crying," the boy denied as he observed the man leaning to the bedside table to get something. He returned only to show Tsuna a strange looking stick made from a rubber-like material. The bright purple coloring made it look like an innocent toy, but the shape reminded Tsuna of a... dick. Reborn squirted some liquid from the black bottle to the toy. He took a pillow and settled it under Tsuna's ass. It was nice of him, actually, if only he cared enough to put it under Tsuna's head instead.

Then something unexpected happened. Reborn rubbed the tip of said toy onto Tsuna's ass. Tsuna lifted his head to see the man pushing the toy inside his bottom. "R-reborn!" he squealed – thanks to the weird sensation – but was cut-off when the toy suddenly vibrated. Goosebumps reached the back of Tsuna's neck as he felt the cold ticklish surface of the toy reaching inside. Reborn watched every reaction, carefully directing the vibrator; twirling it around, pushing it in and out. It was awfully cruel of him and Tsuna felt like telling the man exactly that, but couldn't; because his body buckled when the toy hit something.

It's sharp, intense, and so... so good.

Without any guilt, Reborn flicked the power to maximum, making the boy buckle even more crazily in his bond. The older didn't explain what the sensation was, but he did ram the vibrator to that spot over and over again with strange amusement. The younger unconsciously opened his own legs wider for the man to see; because  _this_  felt so good. So good that every time the vibration hit that particular spot inside his ass, Tsuna forgot his pride and made a low yowl for Reborn to hear.

"Ooooowwwh," that was so good, so... perfect. Tsuna bared his neck, "Uuuuuugnnmmmm".

But then Reborn pulled his hands away from the younger; with the vibrator embed inside Tsuna's ass. He glued his left cheek on Tsuna's, whispering, "I'll be taking a shower," a touch to Tsuna's thigh, "Stay."

Tsuna flinched from the vibrator that was shaking his insides, "Y-you're le-leaving m- akh! - me? But I-I'm... unggggggh...!"

Unfortunately, Reborn didn’t care enough to listen. He left the room.

"N-no! Rebo – unggg," Tsuna huffed heavily, "Please!"

The boy grew more restless when he noticed Reborn didn’t return. He felt like touching his penis somehow – desperately so – that he unconsciously moved his constricted legs with sluggish moves. That movement caused the vibrator be pushed out of his ass by accident. It plopped messily to the pillow under his hips, and the sensation made Tsuna gasp loudly.

There was a momentary relief from having the object pulled out from him and, in result, gave him more room to breathe. But then Reborn returned from the bathroom. He had a piece of towel covering his hips, but was all over still dry. A cold look plastered itself over Reborn’s handsome face after he saw the vibrator. He approached the bed calmly and loomed over the boy. Tsuna sensed the intense foreboding danger.

"You're a rebellious soul, I see,” the man fingered Tsuna's hole roughly, enough to make Tsuna hiss. It became more terrifying when Reborn left to get a long metal bar with leather cuffs on each end and another penis-shaped stick – a bigger one compared to the first. The toy’s black and large design were enough to intimidate. Reborn didn't even try to hide the black dildo as he rubbed the slick lube on it; his cruel stare directed at the boy.

He plopped down between the younger's legs once again. It was right after that Tsuna felt the slick blunt tip of the dildo pushing the surface of his hole.

"N-no," he whimpered - begging, "Please – AKH!" Tsuna had his mouth opened widely in silent scream as he experienced the pain of being penetrated by something so big.

But the man was ruthless. He pushed the thing deep enough before turning the power on. Tsuna's lower torso then buckled wildly like fish out of water. The man held his knees to keep the legs wide open, and then cuffed each ankle to the long metal bar. The bar would keep the legs wide open as long as it was kept that way.

"Hagh! Ah!" Tsuna gasped sharply in between choked sobs. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he watched the man tying a knot on the tip of Tsuna's penis using a red ribbon, "R-Rebo – hagh!"

After the man finished the knot, the jolts on the younger's body became wilder; unknown if it was out of shock or pleasure. All he knew was that he started crying visibly. Reborn put one hand over the younger's forehead. "Calm down," he ordered with a deep voice, "Calm. Down".

Tsuna felt himself obeying his words. It was probably the way he said it, or maybe the way he stared down at the other. He was calm, but very much in control. The tremor that took over the younger’s body started to calm down, only jolting once every few seconds, and his tears slowed to soft sobs. Reborn stood dilently as he observed the boy’s obedience, and Tsuna noted how the man's eyes changed a couple of shades darker.

Reborn's hands then moved to the younger's chest. "Breathe slowly," he ordered while pressing on Tsuna's chest. He stayed there with the boy until Tsuna's breath slowed down. Yet, rather than touching the boy more, the man whispered, "I'll be back soon”.

He gave the boy another peck on the temple, "Be a good boy".

* * *

 

He must have passed out somewhere in the middle. When Tsuna came to, he felt very sluggish. Can someone be tired of feeling pleasure? Because that was exactly how Tsuna felt right then. It was like riding a roller coaster ride where you screamed loudly right before reaching the highest peak, but you never really went pass that peak – rather, you stayed there in the middle, hung in horror and emancipation before the fall.

Tsuna was stuck in that very situation.

Never reaching that climax made it so frustrating that he ended up passed out, waking up only to find himself still lying on the bed, still tied up, and still with the vibrating stick impaled inside him. The dark room was calling him back to sleep. The only thing that stopped Tsuna to answer that call was the strange prickle on the back of his head.

So Tsuna turned his head around; and found the silent stare of the deadliest man alive.

Reborn was in his bathrobe and he had his cold fingers drawing circles on Tsuna's stomach. His bangs were slightly wet and he smelled fresh from the shower. "You look ripe," he whispered to the boy's ear before biting down, "Ready to be eaten". His words sent tingles to Tsuna’s stomach. It was scary, dangerous, but... desirable. Tsuna was sure he looked too pitiful for the man though. His face must be as flush as a sick child and he was drooling like an idiot.

Yet, Reborn looked satisfied. He rubbed Tsuna's inner thigh and sat between the boy's opened lower limbs. "Is this getting painful, Princess?" He asked while turning off the vibrator, making the room got unexpectedly bare of any noise but the calm waves from the ocean. The hitman pulled the toy out slowly, resulting in Tsuna sluggishly curling his lower torso.

Reborn jaw grew slack as he watched the boy's reaction. He resumed releasing the ankles from the cuff of the metal bar, putting the bar aside, then proceeding to release the two legs from the ropes binding it. The man savored those legs; leaving a trail of kisses from the knees to the feet and massaging them with utmost care. "You smell so good," the hitman commented as he licked along the legs to the thigh, "Like a baby". He then settled the legs to his shoulders, rubbing and kissing around area, "Tell me, Princess, have you ever had orgasm?" He brushed the younger's penis with his fingers, "Have you ever touch yourself here?"

Tsuna closed his eyes and hissed, "Yess".

"Oh?" the man's eyes glinted with humor, "Who taught you?"

"I...," Tsuna was surprised by how high and slurred his speech was, "just felt like it at the time -hnggmmmm," he squirmed again when Reborn's hands reached the red ribbon on his hard penis, "but got busted".

"Hmm?" The man was acting surprisingly gentle, "By who?"

"Ughmm," Tsuna closed his eyes, "By Uncle G".

"So you never had orgasm?"

Tsuna opened one eye, "H-hgmmhh?"

He saw Reborn smiling down at him smugly. The man released his penis from its bind, before leaning down to kiss the boy. "Then I'll show you something good," the man said.

"Will it be – ugmmmmmh – scary?"

"Yes," Reborn whispered dangerously, "But you'll like it, Princess".

Then Tsuna felt fingers pumping his penis in high speed. It was so sudden that the boy instantly scrunched his eyes closed and curled up his whole body. He turned his head away as his lower torso buckled against Reborn's hands. "G-guh!" Gasps were racing as his chest moved up and down. It was coming soon; it had been waiting behind the corner all this time. Tsuna's body froze in its curved form as his whole face scrunched to welcome the wanted release. Everything became silent as the mind-numbing sensation crushed over the boy. His white essence spurted across his chest, even reaching the side of his face.

A second later, reality came back down and Tsunayoshi groaned in the lewdest way as his whole body grew weak. He was gasping and jolting against the mattress, "W-what was that?"

" _That,_ " the man kissed the side of the boy's face, "is your first orgasm".

"H-huh?" Tsuna couldn't gather his thoughts in the middle of having Reborn pumping him again, slowly this time. Man was that orgasm so good; intensely so.

Tsuna had himself shivering under Reborn's bigger figure; buckling once in a while to the man's skilled hands. Reborn was kissing his neck, stopping right behind his ear to bit and suck on the patch of skin. Tsuna grunted. "It’s a grown up game,” Reborn answered playfully, “Does it feel good, Princess? Tell me".

Tsuna hummed, too incoherent to answer.

"Good. Now, I think you’re ready for something better," the man pulled away to get a good look at the boy. Reborn undressed from the bathrobe to show his full naked form. He pumped his manhood, in a manner to show the organ to Tsuna, "We'll put this inside you".

Tsuna blinked lazily, "What?"

Reborn put one palm on the mattress, "We put my dick," he put a finger on Tsuna's sensitive hole, "inside here".

Tsuna flinched. There was something wrong and revolting in the idea, "that sounds –"

But Reborn wasn't having any of it. He leaned even closer to the boy's face. "But we're having it. We are having sex," he whispered, "We're married afterall, right?" He kissed the boy's lips passionately, "You'll like it, because sex feels so good. It will be," he then hissed, "Orgasmic".

The promise of that amazing orgasm was enough to excite Tsuna. Moreover, the sight of Reborn pumping his own shaft made Tsuna lick his lips in expectation. He felt like agreeing, because the man had shown him something that felt so great; weird, but great. So he whispered timidly, "Okay".

"Good," Reborn kissed Tsuna's temple before releasing the bond on Tsuna's arms; massaging each arms before he pulled Tsuna up to a sitting position. Reborn kissed the back of each palms and then maneuvered Tsuna's right hand to his penis, "Now, Mrs. Sinclair, touch it".

The name made Tsuna flush, but he frowned when eyeing the organ. It was dark and purple-ish – a complete opposite to Tsuna's light brown one; and it was almost double the size of Tsuna's own. Tsuna barely ever touch himself, and touching Reborn's would be a very new experience. But he did. He let his fingers brush the pulsing organ, albeit shyly.

"Good. Touch it with your whole palm," Reborn ordered. Tsuna obeyed, feeling how warm and elastic the outer skin was. "Put some lube on it; the one from inside the bottle – yes. Add some more," Reborn ordered calmly, and each one was obeyed out of curiosity.

It was the final order that get Tsuna hesitating. "Kiss it".

Tsuna eyed between the man and the organ in his palm. He must be so confused as to not protest or question, for he did this weird request. The boy bent down to the penis, brushing his lips right on the tip. There was a unique smell to it, and its warmth enveloped Tsuna's face. The boy pulled away with a soft smack sound, tasting something a bit salty on his lips as he stole a quick glance at the man.

What he found on the hitman's face, however, was a very dark look. Reborn looked savage, but calm; like an animal watching a prey from its hiding. And he was ready to strike.

So when he kissed Tsuna wildly on the lips, Tsuna was already expecting it. He then pushed the boy to the bed, but pulled away to pump his big shaft wildly, eyes glinting to the direction of the taut body under him. "You’ll cry a bit," the man lifted Tsuna's legs, "But don’t be afraid and just trust me".

Tsuna did cry when the man pushed inside slowly. While it's not as painful as the toys, he was far too sensitive this time thanks to the stimulation he had received. Tsuna could feel the grit, the pulsing vein under the elastic skin, and the warmth of rushing blood inside the intruding organ. The boy trembled and his whole face reddened as he opened his lips, chest curling up slowly to entice the older. The man didn't hesitate to push to the hilt, before pulling the shaft halfway out. The push that came after was bolder, making the boy jolt in surprise, "G-gah!"

The man stopped, watching the younger gasping furiously to gather his breath. He took Tsuna's two hands in his own and held it down to the mattress. "We'll go faster," the man warned.

A second later he pulled and pushed out rapidly with more strength, but still with arranged rhythm. "G-gah! Ah! Ah!" the boy gripped Reborn's large hands tightly, hoping for anchor to the reality that was starting to crumble under the intense feeling. He felt embarrassed to have his body wiggling that way to the man, but he really couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

The man continued to thrust that way until Tsuna started to calm down under the ministration. He then stopped to drape himself over the boy and sneaked his two arms under the boy's armpit, all the way to the shoulder. "Hold me," he told the boy's flushed face, "Put your legs around my waist". Tsuna did as told, not really knowing what to expect when Reborn kissed him deeply. The man then went to his neck, sucking and biting around Tsuna's lower jaw. "Ready?" the man whispered...

Right before thrusting wildly into the boy.

Tsuna clawed onto the wide shoulder he clung onto. He gasped loudly, before groaning long and deep, "Hungggggggh – a-ah! Ah! Ah!" he wanted to warn the man to slow down, because Tsuna was slipping out of control right now. His penis felt stiff again, and it was tingling like no other as it bumped with Reborn's torso, "Hungghh – I – I'm -!"

_It's coming again!_

Reborn held Tsuna's temple down to the mattress as he lifted his chin to look down at the boy. His thrust didn't falter one bit. " **Come** ".

Tsuna spurted once again. Reborn didn't stop his thrusts, continuing to watch the boy throughout the orgasm. The boy's whole pleasured expression was bared to the man to see, and it amused Reborn to no end.

Tsuna was still gathering himself when he felt Reborn's arms lifting him up. The man changed their position to sitting; with Reborn leaning back against the headboard and Tsuna sitting on his lap. The man's penis became more impaled into the younger's body. Tsuna dropped his head to the man's shoulder and hissed tiredly. His whole body felt so strained and tired.

"Dont sleep yet, Mrs. Sinclair. You still have to pleasure me," the man reminded him humorously. He bucked his hips to the boy, "Come on. Show some enthusiasm to your husband”.

Tsuna hissed in pleasure again. He realized Reborn was more experienced in this. The man was much too collected and hadn't had that...  _orgasm_  thing like Tsuna does. Tsuna pulled away to look at the man's handsome face and circled his arms around the man's neck. He should finish the man fast; for it was the only way Tsuna could rest.

Tsuna licked his lips before starting to move his body up and down. It was still too much for his sensitive body, but he was forced awake by Reborn when the man pinched his bum. "Faster, boy".

Reborn helped the boy to arrange the rhythm of their thrusts. By the time Tsuna got it, he was already groaning and moaning again. His eyes closed tightly as he thrust down without any help. "Hungggmmmmm," he took a choked breath and was surprised to hear another hiss from the man he was thrusting onto.

Tsuna took a good look at Reborn’s face. The man’s jaw was tight as he gritted his teeth and he had his hands allover Tsuna’s behind with more enthusiasm. The man was feeling  _it_  at last and that spiked Tsuna's confidence. He can do it. He can pleasure this man! So Tsuna thrust even more wildly to that hot rod, ignoring how lewd his moan became as he sped up. It seemed to affect Reborn greatly, for the man suddenly groaned and lunged to the younger's neck; biting down. Tsuna growled to the man's chest. He sunk his nose to Reborn's shoulder blade; taking in the musky smell of the man's sweat.

 _Come on! Finish already!_  Tsuna thought. He hoped he could make it before reaching the edge of another orgasm. The pitch of Tsuna's voice signaled how close he was. Reborn seemed to notice for he suddenly grasped the boy's hair, pulling him to a deep sloppy kiss. Tsuna screamed into the kiss as he withstood his third orgasm; helpless under the man's ministration. It was another mind-numbing sensation; soon followed by the post-orgasm high that made him weak. Tsuna's head fell back and it jumped up and down because of Reborn's non-stop thrusts. The boy was so ready to sleep any moment; he was really out of it. Yet Reborn seemed to just getting started. He pulled the boy to another kiss – which Tsuna couldn't really reciprocate – and buckled to the smaller body so wildly that the heavy mattress from the expensive bed creaked.

Tsuna felt himself gasping helplessly and tried latching onto the man's head. The craziness made them lose their balance, toppling them down to roll across the bed all the way to the floor under it. Tsuna felt a bit out of it after his back hit the cold floor. He didn't even realize when Reborn lifted his legs all the way up until Tsuna's ass was lifted from the floor. When Tsuna came to, Reborn was already ramming inside him again; his eyes wide and scary; his jaw tight as all the muscles in his body. The man looked like the animal he truly was; and Tsuna had his eyes wide open to witness it all as he bared himself under this hunter.

"HAGHH," Tsuna almost choked. He was forced to follow this man's pace. His whole body was jumping, hitting the floor under him again and again. Reborn was going crazy, and Tsuna couldnt hold himself back, "A-agh! AAUUGGGGHHHHH"

And again! He felt another white spark enveloping his sight. This one was different; it shook him greatly and it numbed his consciousness to the point his ears buzzed, but he couldn't feel the release of that white substance from his penis. No. It was dry, but harsh; like an earthquake.

The sight of the boy's dry orgasm pushed the man over the edge. He gripped the boy's two feet, pulling it apart widely to unleash his full strength to the orifice. Reborn growled like a lion and then he spurted his seeds inside the boy. All of it; none were left to waste.

Tsuna's body curled to a perfect curve as he accepted the hot seed inside of him. His insides felt hot and gooey, centering at the place that shouldn't feel that way. Not that the boy could sense it fully, for he was only an inch away to his unconsciousness. He felt long fingers brushing the back of his head and hot lips on his own. Right before darkness enveloped him, Tsuna saw the hitman's face.

He looked scary.

"Fuck," the man whispered harshly, "Fuck it".

* * *

 

Lal waited inside the chopper she borrowed from the CEDEF HQ, her eyes watching the opened backdoor where she hung the rope ladder to the luxurious boat under it. She let the chopper hovering idly midair as she waited for her partner to climb up into the chopper. The man took so long to get in, she thought, and she actually arrived late.

Because who could be on time when it comes to picking an assassin up in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean?

It was 6.30 am already, 30 mins away from the promised time. Lal was careful to watch if any of the Vongola's search squad was around. If what Reborn told her was correct, the guardians would be extremely cautious by this time.

"You're late".

There went the voice of her most feared partner; Reborn. Lal turned around from the pilot seat with a stern face, ready to bite back –

Only to gasp when she saw Reborn.

"Oh my God," she gaped at the sight of a boy, an unconscious one, over the man's shoulder. He was covered by white sheet, but his bare shoulders and naked limbs were enough to tell Lal that he was nude under it. Those rope-marks on the boy's arms and ankles warned her; especially that bite-mark on the boy's neck. "You fucked him," Lal accused, "Shit, Reborn. He's just a child! Iemitsu's child!"

"Iemitsu's adopted child, get your facts straight," Reborn responded calmly as he laid the boy down to the back seat. He adjusted the white sheet over the unconscious form before pulling the ladder inside the chopper and closing the door. Lal snorted.

"You beast! Nono is going to regret trusting you," she shook her head and turned around to face ahead. They were so ready to leave the ocean. Any seconds now, the Vongola's search squad will come around this area to find Reborn's boat, "You and your dick, Reborn".

"Everybody likes my dick," Reborn commented as he approached the co-pilot seat next to Lal's, "My wife likes it".

Lal froze as she turned to the man with a flabbergasted look, "You must be crazy to take this marriage seriously".

Reborn put on the headsets and settled himself between the flight controls, "We've made it official last night".

Lal shook her head again. Nobody could change Reborn's mind once he has his eyes on something. That boy in the back was... attractive, in his own way, but he was in no way Reborn's type. Lal couldn't see why he laid his hands on the boy. What was worse about it was the fact that it was Iemitsu's boy; the adopted son her boss loves so much.

If only Iemitsu knew about this marriage and kidnapping plan, Lal didn't know what damage would’ve been done.

"Where are Iemitsu’s documents?" Reborn asked, "You have my documents ready too, right?"

"I put it in the back, in the black case. Be careful on using it, Iemitsu would realize soon enough if there is someone else using his identity".

Reborn snorted, "No CEDEF members care about their identity".

Lal shrugged. He hit the nail on the head. "My point is, you can't spoil this only chance to bust Simon. Once Iemitsu finds out, you'll lose your chance of ever getting Simon to your side," Lal sighed, "So be sure that it was indeed Simon Cozart who is living in that Namimori place".

"I'm quite positive," Reborn answered confidently, "And it is close to the HQ too".

"Luce will find you easily".

Reborn laughed in that cocky manner of his, "She won't take my absence seriously. Trust me, she'll send Colonello after me as a joke". Lal laughed along. Everybody knows Colonello is the worst in espionage. "But if he does get sent to track me down, show him the way".

"Sure," Lal smiled, "Your  _wife_  is his type though".

"He'll be dead if he dared to touch my things," Reborn said casually as he turned the cyclic control. Lal was silent. While this new stunt Reborn was doing is nothing new, his latest (and unexpected) interest was very uncharacteristic. She just hoped everything went well – especially for the sleeping boy in the back.

There was a mumble calling out to them from the back seat. Lal quickly turned her head around. While she never met the boy directly, she heard enough about him from Iemitsu to feel for the boy. The boy was awake, and he eyed Lal sleepily. "Hello, dear," Lal tried to smile, "Are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer, but looked very much confused. It was until Reborn poked his head from the front seat did the boy seem more relaxed. "What did you say, honey?" Lal was sure the boy mumbled something in the middle of the noisy helicopter.

"My spongebob boxer".

"...what?"

Reborn was the one to answer, "We left it on the boat".

"But".

"I'll buy a new one," Reborn sighed in annoyance. But he uncharacteristically relented to the boy.

"But," the boy slurred sleepily, "Uncle Al would flip if he sees".

"He won't have the time for that," Reborn grumbled in the middle of controlling the helicopter.

The boy mumbled incoherently before he whined sleepily, "...You were scary last night".

"All first times are scary, Princess".

"I want a massage".

"Yes, Princess. Wait until we arrive".

"and a drink".

"Yes".

Lal had heard about how spoiled the boy hidden in the Vongola's manor was, but to have his cold partner to agree to the boy's wishes was very strange. Is it wrong if Lal thought the two seem like a real married couple?

* * *

 

Tbc.

* * *

 

This chapter answers a few things from Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Renato Sinclair's Arc, especially in Renato Sinclair's Track.  
1\. The reason behind Reborn's decision to hide in Namimori was to look for Simon Cozart  
2\. Lal’s role in Reborn’s escapade. This is how she knows Reborn’s new location. She is also the one who provided a fake identity for Reborn as Sawada Iemitsu.   
3\. A bit of Luce's motives, though she is just eccentric at times.  
4\. The dynamic behind Tsuna's character. He was childish because of the circumstances in his childhood. He didn't have a proper childhood while living with Nana because she was very ill. After being found by Iemitsu, the boy was then protected heavily by Vongola. He never interacted with people his age and treated like a child all the time. His sudden maturity in Renato Sinclair's Track came from living with Reborn and treated differently for the first time.  
5\. The nature of Tsuna's stay with Reborn. It was 'kidnapping' for a few people, and just a farce kidnapping for the others. Reborn's full motive is still unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter answers a few things from Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Renato Sinclair's Arc, especially in Renato Sinclair's Track.  
> 1\. The reason behind Reborn's decision to hide in Namimori. It was to look for Simon Cozart.  
> 2\. How Lal knows about Reborn's location. She is one of his partner in crimes.  
> 3\. A bit of Luce's motives, though she is just eccentric at times.  
> 4\. The dynamic behind Tsuna's character. He was childish because of the circumstances in his childhood. He didn't have a proper childhood while living with Nana because she was very ill. After being found by Iemitsu, the boy was then protected heavily by Vongola. He never interacted with people his age and treated like a child all the time. His sudden maturity in Renato Sinclair's Track came from living with Reborn and treated differently for the first time.  
> 5\. The nature of Tsuna's stay with Reborn. It was 'kidnapping' for a few people, and just a farce kidnapping for the others. Reborn's full motive is still unknown
> 
> Lastly, I apologize for the lengthy smut. It worries me, because it kind of doesn't turn me on (HA.). If it seem weird to you or too boring, please warn me. I'll make it shorter. The next smut may not be as long. This chapter is just my way of making 'first times' seem more scary (because it is).


	3. TSUNAYOSHI'S MASSAGE WITH A DRINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  NOTES  
> NOTES
> 
> 1\. I've edited the chapters in Renato Sinclair's Arc for grammars and polished some scenes. No major changes though. Changes made include:
> 
> \- Dialogue and grammars
> 
> \- I deleted some notes
> 
> 2\. Warning: Underaged drinking, implied murder and attempt on murder, masturbation, depiction of sex between men involving an underaged person
> 
> 3\. This is the full explicit version of Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink. The clean version, without the MA rated content, is posted in ff net under the title Mystery of Tsunayoshi. This might be the explicit version, but (unfortunately) no BDSM related content is happening in this chapter to follow the story progression. It will come in the next chapter though.

 

 

The first time Regina Sinclair laid her eyes on Tsunayoshi; she wondered if the boy understood what a controversial scene he made by sleeping in _that man's_ arms while covered by a sheet of white blanket. It was dramatic; with them stepping out of the helicopter and walking pass the long line of maids welcoming the beloved young master of this house. Then again, when it involves Renato Sinclair, there was nothing short of dramatic. The man was everyone's favorite in this small hidden side of Italy. With him making a surprise visit to his childhood home – the home he hadn't visited for two years – things were bound to be livelier in the Sinclair's villa.

Regina Sinclair; the current head of the Sinclair's family and the oldest among The Sinclair's seven siblings; watched her younger brother's arrival from her balcony. It was right in the middle of her morning coffee too. 'Blast that guy!' she thought. Last she heard of him, he was busy killing a random businessman in Asia (or was it Australia?).

She spent the time walking down from her chamber to the estate's private helipad to formulate the many questions she should interrogate Renato with. Imagine her surprise when, rather than getting an "I'm home" hug from said younger brother, she was faced with the challenge of arranging everything to welcome a new in-law.

But Regina was not the mistress of the land for nothing. In minutes; she had a room ready and asked for the best bed sheet for the newlyweds. She assigned a number of maids to cater to the couple and dressed herself to impress. Sinclairs took family business seriously; especially when it comes to welcoming a new addition.

She was disappointed to find said in-law still sleeping after she arrived in Renato's old room. But boy was that child making a nice picture sleeping in the middle of Renato's huge bed while gripping said man's hand like a lifeline. Did the boy know he was the only one allowed the privilege to do all that? Certainly, the boy didn't see the value in them; especially with him drooling on the expensive silk cover and having his legs thrown everywhere for all to see (those were quite the beautiful legs by the way; where did Renato find this boy again?).

However, the only explanation Renato gave them was, "He has a fever", while looming over the sleeping boy and putting his palm on top of the boy's forehead. Scowling, Regina moved toward the bed and made her way to touch the boy's temple too. Now, she may not have the same medical knowledge as her genius brother; but she was experienced enough to note the many marks on the boy's neck, shoulders, and thighs to conclude one thing.

"Sex fever," she said seriously in her heavy accent, "This is _first time_ fever Reno. You _dog_! You should have treated your spouse better on your wedding night". The regal woman then turned dramatically around to order the maids in full speedy Italian. This boy was now officially a Sinclair and no Sinclair should suffer from something as petty as sex fever. A Sinclair is always deserving of the best treatment, especially in this house.

The maids had just scurried away from the room to prepare a nice warm dinner, warm bath, and maybe a massage for Regina's new in-law when the head of the Sinclair Estate heard a muffled sound from the bed. She joined her brother to witness the sleeping beauty squirming and struggling to open his eyes. Regina caught two brown orbs hiding behind the heavy eye-lids – which was good because brown eyed babies would make good addition to the family; but then the boy stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"You have a fever;" Renato told the boy silently, "The sex was too rough perhaps".

Then those chocolate orbs slowly went to Regina. The reaction was instant; the boy gasped sharply and gripped the blanket closer to himself. Regina stared questioningly at the boy's sprawled legs that poked out of the covers from mid-thigh below; did the boy realized there was no point in covering himself as long as he kept on parading those legs?

"Get some rest. Before you sleep, mind putting these beautiful legs to rest for once," Renato calmly touched the boy's legs and put it under the covers, "We both know they need it the most".

 _Aww, they have pet names already_ , Regina smiled proudly. A Sinclair is always proud to have a good spouse; although most of them don't always end up having a happy marriage. Regina had long since leaving the man she used to call a husband and Ruffina's husband was probably into men anyways. Hopefully, this one in-law was the kind she could talk about in the holidays; the one Regina could boast to friends and families.

"There's no need to be shy about having a sex fever," Regina told the boy sweetly after catching his horrified face settled on her. The boy was probably ashamed that his sister in law had to witness this. "I will make sure I keep this a secret from your other sister-in-laws. We all know how those are; they would ridicule you over the smallest things".

Tsunayoshi, however, squeaked a pitiful, "Sister-in-law?", gawked at Renato, then shrieked at the top of his lungs. Regina turned to Renato. "I always knew you love screamers the best, Reno," she smiled proudly at her brother. Renato looked victorious.

* * *

Blame Tsunayoshi for suffering from high fever for five days. It was not the right time to be sick, Tsunayoshi was fully aware, but when you're on the run from your own family with the person you least expected to be with, you were bound to be so stressed out to the point of dropping to the floor and losing your consciousness.

Tsunayoshi's fever was _that_ bad. He was barely conscious for days, and once conscious, he almost couldn't distinguish between reality and dreams. Thankfully, Reborn was always there next to him (he has a license to do medical practice apparently). Tsuna couldn't be more thankful for the man's presence. However jumpy and flustered Tsuna was around the hitman; Reborn was still the closest thing to home Tsunayoshi had.

Now that Tsunayoshi was finally able to leave his bed (Reborn's actually), he was given the task to sit with the head of the house for all meal times. Tsunayoshi should be happy to have some time away from Reborn's bedroom; but after sitting down at the round table on the Villa's balcony, facing the hills and large farm owned by the Sinclairs, Tsunayoshi reconsidered his own predicament.

You see, Tsunayoshi used to think that _Sinclair_ was a made-up name. After finding out that the family _exists_ ; it was even considered as royalties in this countryside town of Italy; Tsunayoshi half expected something of a kind; something that had made the man Tsuna married to be what he is; something that screamed _Reborn_ ; something mysterious, dark, and ... scary.

He got what he expected.

And that was how he ended up squirming uncomfortably in his seat with Regina Sinclair right on his right and Reborn sitting right across from him. The tiered tray stacked with baked goods and jams were delightful, and more so the excellent way they served their coffee. The conversation, however, was something else.

"It is good to have you join us. That was quite a horror you gave us, Tsunayoshi; we never had a Sinclair suffering that badly from sex before. It was in the genes, I suspected. But never fear, child; with time, you'd learn a number of things. We Sinclairs know how to treat our partners," Regina, the oldest of Sinclair's siblings and currently the mistress of the Sinclair's estate, said with heavy voice thick of Italian accent.

Regina was regal and proud; those were obvious from the way she straightened her long neck; but sometimes Tsuna wondered if she could say something that would fit those description. She was bold and scandalous with her remarks even though she kept her elegant pose while saying it. If only Tsuna knew how to deal with talks of _sex_ over an Italian breakfast, he would probably came up with a witty response or explain that the fever came from that jump to the ocean, leaving his family, or the general idea of... staying with this new family.

However, Tsunayoshi never had those kind of conversation before – he even flinch pitifully at the mention of the _S_ word. So he looked down at his own plate; blushing while he withstood the embarrassment of hearing the soft giggles from the line of maids standing a short distance away from their table.

"I have given Reno some tips, of course. As a good sister and in law, I care as much," Regina continued. The giggles from the background grew louder. Tsunayoshi hoped he could just turn around and glare (even though Uncle Al used to tell him his glare was as effective as a kitten's), especially to the maids who were tasked to specifically cater to Tsuna's needs as long as his stay in the Villa. Because; how could they giggle at Tsuna's demise? Tsuna thought they were friends!

Tsuna ended up flicking a glare to Reborn's way, only to find the man looking back curiously. Tsuna flushed to his plate again.

"It's been a while since Reno brought a friend here," Regina sipped her cappuccino slowly. "The last time he did; he didn't introduce the guy properly; didn't even bring him to dinner. But he did bring the guy to our stable and took him to a hunt in the nearby forest," Regina gave a flick of her eyebrow; an expression Tsuna discovered to be a Sinclair's signature look, "After I heard a number of shots, I expected them to catch a wolf or some sort. Except it was not a wolf; it was better".

The forty year old woman leaned closer to the boy and lowered the tone of her speech as though she was saving this best part for last, "It was my uncle, Adolfo".

See? This was exactly why Tsuna dreaded this breakfast. Regina Sinclair was definitely the kind of woman who would be comfortable telling stories such as this to a guest over a meal. There was a long silence in which Tsuna kept a frozen smile to the woman's way while his mind jumbled to find a good response. Should he sympathize? Or should he feel guilty (because, his so-called 'husband' was definitely guilty of that)? Or should he take this as a Sinclair's sense of humor instead (and laugh while he was at it)?

"When Father asked if I knew anything about our uncle's disappearance, I was too happy not to lie about it. That man had been harassing my younger sisters for years," she continued proudly; shoulders moving fluidly as though she was in for a good gossip, "It was an event worth a celebration. Too bad Reno left without even telling his own sister the good news. If only he told me, I would even be happy to help him hide the body".

Tsuna nodded and forced a good-natured smile. Thankfully he didn't apologize.

But then Regina snapped her head to Tsunayoshi so quickly that her long hair almost sliced the air, "At least I told him when I killed our Father".

Tsuna was again frozen; now glancing slowly to Reborn.

"You didn't tell me," Reborn muttered calmly, "You _asked_ me to clean your mess".

Regina sipped her frothy drink as if she didn't hear any of that. Tsunayoshi, however, choked on his own spit like a boy struggling to tell a joke in his first date. He was saved by the presence of Arabella – one of the maids who were in charge of Tsunayoshi's needs. She brought him a serving of last night's dinner left over. "What took you so long, Arabell?" Regina spontaneously scolded, "You knew Tsunayoshi does not have his breakfast less filling than dinner. It is embarrassing how you forgot such details!"

Arabella was already bowing in apologies, but Tsuna jumped to the woman's rescue. "It's not her fault, Regina. It's normal to make such a mistake when you don't often serve pasta for breakfast," Tsuna explained, "I mean; I think I'm the one who is too demanding". Tsuna had grown fond of a much filling breakfast thank to the childhood he spent in Japan. Unfortunately, most Italians, especially traditional ones, don't have the same idea.

"Nonsense!" Regina waved her hand dismissively, "Any Sinclair is deserving of the best treatment in this house. We can break tradition if only you asked, dear. And what have I told you? Call me Gina".

"Yes," Tsuna laughed nervously, "G-gina".

Accidentally, Tsuna caught Reborn's shadow at the corner of his vision again. The man had his chin propped on one arm now and was looking at Tsunayoshi's way. It was then that the boy felt the tip of a shoe creeping to the ankle of his left leg. The contact was delicate yet so sudden that Tsuna simply flinched in surprise when he first felt it. The boy secretly looked under the table. It was a black leather shoe.

It was Reborn's shoe.

"Now, Tsu," Regina continued, obviously missing the interaction happening under the table. "It is a shame my brother here brought you when his other sisters are not present. If only you two would stay long enough till the holidays, then maybe I can boast your cooking skill to their husbands. We could have taught Rosa's stupid husband that his wife is a lousy cook. Of course, they would probably make fun of your first night' misfortune, dear. That's the downside of having six sister-in-laws, I suppose".

Tsuna was still staring accusingly at Reborn for caressing the small patch of skin between his capri pants and shoes. He had tried to swat it away with his feet, but the shoe quickly latched back to Tsuna's leg while Reborn kept acting as though nothing happened. Tsuna decided he should ignore the man; yet somehow felt that the interaction should be improper with Regina at the same table. "Y-yes, Gina," he addressed the older woman instead.

"His sisters were crying after they heard he brought a proper spouse at last, you see. All the gossips about him on the holidays were horrible," Regina kept playing oblivious to her brother's indecent behavior under the table. Tsunayoshi glanced warily once in every couple of minutes to the hitman's way as the hitman's foot creeped higher on the boy's leg. "I mean, we all know how he was, right?"

"How was I?" Reborn leaned back to his seat and grabbed his cup of latte from the table. Down below, however, he wiggled his right foot between Tsuna's knees. The poor boy was now clenching his thighs together as memories started flooding back to his head. He was swatting the foot with his hands now, which served him a strange look from Regina.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stuttered. "My legs kind of... hurt," he lied poorly after Reborn's foot left his leg.

Regina snorted, "Trust my brother to make his spouse all sore for a week. Reno, you dog". Tsuna was bummed that she took his explanation the wrong way. The woman then turned to Tsuna, but her words were answer to Reborn's question; "This is why we all think that he is such a dick – this husband of yours."

Of course Tsuna remembered some of the stories Regina shared about the only male among the Sinclair's siblings, like how their Father's associates would address Regina and her five sisters as 'The Sinclair Girls' while Reborn would be remembered as _Renato_ ; or how the brilliance of said boy was painfully obvious among the sisters that they started envying yet adoring him; or how they would love to blame the fact that he was the only boy among the seven children who was born right in the middle as the fourth child of all place. Regina would make this story seeming like a pain to tell, but look closely at the mirth in her eyes and you'd know; as often as Regina dissed her own brother, she also adored him the most.

In fact, everyone adored Renato Sinclair. He was known as that boy who could charm his way to their Father's associates by the time he was 11. He was so talented that he could perform a brilliant Beethoven's piano concerto no.3 at the age of 8 even though he – as Regina called it – would rather burn the piano than play it. He was the kind of boy who could keep his charm intact even when he planned to get rid of you; like the many times he successfully had his nannies and mentors fired meanwhile acting as though losing them costed him tears. He's the kind of boy whose beauty and charm turned everyone blind from his mishaps. That was Renato, the one everyone adoringly called _Reno_ in the Sinclair's Villa. That was _Reborn_ before he was.

"At least you don't end up with those people you used to date back then. Atrocious! I don't know why you involve yourself with such a crowd, Reno," Regina huffed in annoyance, "Thankfully Father was long gone when we found out about _them_ and those _paintings_ of yours. He was adamant on making you the heir. If he was around, he would have never let you leave the family".

Tsuna was half focused to the foot that had returned to his leg, now caressing the underside of the area between his knee and ankle. The hitman was acting so casually that Tsuna almost believed the shoe latching to his leg was of his own imagination. "You paint?" Tsuna asked Reborn without truly meaning to.

Reborn simply sipped his latte. His foot though, poked Tsuna's knee suggestively. "Oh, no need to be modest with me, darling!" Regina slapped Tsuna's arm playfully, "I know all about those Reboyama stuff. Not that I meant to put you on the same level of those models of his; obviously, you are different to those lowly people."

Tsuna was half gaping; only coming back to himself when he felt Reborn's shoe poking more persistently against his own leg. "U-uh, yeah – of course. The Reboyama stuff..."

Regina giggled – which somehow made Tsuna feel very bad about himself. Whatever this Reboyama stuff is, it better not be something messed up. "It's surprising to find someone like you to be interested in that stuff too. But of course, you married him. I guess appearance can be deceiving," the woman winked, "How he fancied those kind of people appalled me; I was surprised our Reno could degrade himself that much. Especially that Bianchi," Regina sneered, "Horrible, uneducated, and malevolent, that woman. I don't care if she was the so-called Jewel of the Lavina's. I honestly see her as the ugliest human being".

Tsuna was gripping his fork a bit too tightly then. The mention of Uncle G's former famiglia stung. "Especially the things she does to Hayato. And he is the most amazing child too. He shared Reborn's passion for chess you see. Obviously that was a Sinclair over there in his blood," Regina continued without a care, "And how poorly she treats such a gift! Her own child! I swear, by the time I have my hands on that wretched woman; I'll kill her with my own hands. No one mess with a Sinclair; No one".

Regina then turned to Tsunayoshi with the most apologetic face she could muster. Her hand gripped the smaller one's. "I hope you're not upset about this, Tsunayoshi. This shit is happening while you two are on your honeymoon too, thanks to my idiotic brother that is. Why he involved himself with such a mental woman, I still don't understand," the woman sent a glare to her own brother, "But we'll deal with it. A Sinclair always makes their points clear to whoever messed with them. Reno, you better be sorry to your spouse and fix this problem soon."

If you saw Reborn then, you'd see the little brother in him glaring lazily at his older sister. It was still a dignified and arrogant gesture, of course, as much as a Sinclair would go. Tsuna, however, recognized this as something more serious.

* * *

"What's that about a son and a lover?" Tsuna shrieked in Reborn's private study, "I've never heard anything about a son and a lo – i-is that a real sword?"

Reborn, who sat behind an antique chess table, casted a glance toward the display of swords on one of the walls. "Yes. You've been around people who have done worse than displaying their weapons on a wall and you get surprised?"

"Who?" Tsuna returned the question – totally missing the fact that his Fathers and guardians were among the most not-so-innocent people on the planet. The boy was too busy squinting at the swords; noticing some dark red stain. _Blood_. He shivered and stepped away. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"For someone who dared to step into this room uninvited, you sure are unsure about yourself," Reborn grunted, "Not up to be a warrior, Princess?"

"I brought _merenda_ ," Tsuna insisted; showing the tray filled with two servings of zabaglione in cocktail glass, a plate of biscottis and two cups of coffee – an interesting choice of weapon, one would say, in facing Reborn. No wonder the cooks in the kitchen waved goodbye with tears in their eyes as the happy-go-lucky boy announced his intent to invade Reborn's off-limits territory.

Reborn snorted. "Only children use that term in Italy. _Merenda_ ".

Tsuna was too immersed with the whole design of the room to be offended. The room, like most rooms in the mansion, had huge window facing the mountains and the fields owned by The Sinclairs. It was decorated with draperies and velvet couches; mostly in red and dark golden mediterania design. There was a shelf filled with trophies – from chess, it seemed – and another filled with antique guns and books. Beside that, there was really nothing that impied Reborn's painting hobby; beside the lone covered easel by the window.

Buthe didn't directly addressed the easel. Instead, Tsunayoshi pointed at a random portrait of six little girls and a boy. "Is that your painting?"

"No. None of my paintings are here," Reborn then glanced at the covered easel, "At least not displayed".

"... oh". _Why not?_ Tsuna wondered as he took a seat across from Reborn by the chess table. He set the tray on the coffee table right beside it. Reborn's eyes followed the boy's every move. He didn't seem to keen on the idea of having a company.

"So what's this about a lover and a son? I mean, if only you told Nonno or Papa, I'm sure they could get you out of this...," Tsuna lowered his voice, "Marriage".

"It's none of their business," Reborn moved a rook on the chessboard. Apparently, he was playing chess against himself. "Nor yours".

Tsuna dipped his biscotti into a cup of zabaglione. He was munching on the dessert when he replied to the man, "But what about your son?" Surely he would need Reborn's presence in his life, "A-and what would he think of... you know, us".

"We're not like you and your stupid Father," Reborn sighed in exhasperation, "Good grace, no one is like you and your damned _family_ ".

Tsuna frowned at the notion that Reborn somewhat despised how Vongola treated Tsuna. He had hinted on this numerous times before. Reborn's family was one of the kind after all. The Sinclairs was a flock of intelligent yet cunning minds. They were the kind of people who preferred to stick to their own kind and lay low from the limelight. Their loyalty laid on the family; yet they mostly don't believe in affection. For them, loyalty means preferring to die on a family member's hand rather than the hands of a nameless assasssin.

Yet, Gina once said, _once family, always a family. A Sinclair would never find its own kind out of The Sinclair's bloodline A Sinclair would always find their way back._

Those traits should apply to Reborn too. Although Tsuna never expected the man to own a family; the similarity between the man and his sister was undeniable; they were of the same flock. Tsuna had always though Reborn was someone of no root of origin, someone with no ties whatsoever. He thought Vongola or whatever deeds he did for the Vongola was Reborn's only _home_ and Reborn's detachment to Vongola was just a part of the man.

He was wrong. Reborn had a place where he was not seen as the dark horse; and being invited into that place caused Tsuna to find even wider gap between him and Reborn.

"Do you play?"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up to Reborn from the chessboard, "Uncle Knuckle taught me once".

"Play me," the older challenged. Tsuna shifted in his seat and moved a pawn. It was a losing game, he realized. Reborn was a skilled chess player; a fact made obvious by that huge shelf filled with trophies and awards you'd find once stepping into the man's private study. Adding to that, Tsuna was no expert in the game – especially counting that Knuckle was not the biggest brain among the Vongola's guardians.

"I think you added too much marsala," Reborn retorted while tasting the zabaglione in the middle of the game. Tsuna decided to ignore the comment and moved his rook; not realising his latest move had just allowed Reborn to win in five moves. Reborn casted a look toward the clueless boy; which made Tsuna pause in the middle of munching his biscotti. "Umm, can you please not capture my pieces?"

There was a short second where Reborn considered the boy's irrational request before the man nodded. "Sure," he chimed. Reborn casually moved his knight to another direction that would't allow it to capture Tsuna's chess piece. Unknowing to the boy, the older man had spared Tsunyoshi's king for at least ten more moves.

"... So...," Tsuna started, "I never heard about your family befo –".

"I'd rather you focus on what we obviously shared rather than meddle with my business, Princess", Reborn disrupted, "As I said, it is not anyone's business".

"But we shouldn't be... doing this while you have a lover and a son," Tsuna hissed lowly. The boy truly didn't want to be in the middle of a minefield; this Bianchi woman seemed like a dangerous person; and Xanxus was equally so. And Tsuna would rather not take a Father away from his son. Tsuna himself knew how horrible it was to not know your own father.

But Reborn quickly leaned forward in the most menacing way. Even whie sitting, his form still towered over Tsunayoshi's. "You. Don't. Meddle. With. My. Life," The man repeated, "If you try to ignore my warning for no reason, Princess, I won't be nice to you. If you have a slight idea of what I'm capable of doing to you, Princess; then trust me, I can do ten times worse."

Tsuna froze and gulped. It was then that he remembered what this man truly was. He didn't even need to scream to get his point across. It was in his eyes; a thousand promises of punishments and disregard. He had now leaned back to his chair and the beast that showed itself before seemed as though it was never there. The man lit a cigarette – in a manner that is slow but threatening.

"For someone who is so insistent on probing my past, you are quite ignorant on other more urgent things," Reborn took a long drag and blew out some smoke, "Locking the bathroom when you shower, ignoring me at night".

Then came the leather shoe Tsuna was so accustomed to by now. It lingered around Tsuna's ankle; and it caressed the patch of skin suggestively. Tsunayoshi glanced down briefly before looking back up to the now smiling man. They hadn't discussed about what they shared under the table and what they shared that night on the boat. Tsuna would rather not address it at all.

"But we shouldn't," Tsuna half whispered, "We have Xanxus a-and..."

"But we should. We're married," Reborn answered, "And we better act like we're married if we wanted to avoid suspicions from your pursuer".

"Is it necessary t-to...," Tsuna paused from the sudden movements from the foot between his legs. It was creeping higher and getting more suggestive, "D-do that?"

The glint of displease was obvious in Reborn's eyes. A second later, the hitman surprised Tsuna by pressing his foot onto the space between Tsuna's knees; making the younger clenching his two feet together to avoid Reborn to go further. "I am doing my best to keeping you safe, boy, and I would be happier if you play along. If you think I would be slacking while having Xanxus and probably your Father and his cronies behind my back, you were astoundingly ignorant. We're not playing a game, Princess; we're on a run for our lives".

Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyedly at the man while the latter took another long drag. "So we better play the act. They could be anywhere. I don't want any of this probing about external affairs, lovers, or children. None of those is anyone's business but mine. You don't touch my things without my permission; you don't pry to my affair without permissions; you don't aproach my associates without permission," and then the foot between Tsuna's legs wiggled gently as though trying to make ammend, "We play the role of a happy wedded couple, Princess; no more, no less".

Tsunayoshi let his two legs relax; allowing Reborn's foot caressing the inside of his right leg in a fashion that made Tsunayoshi close his eyes and shiver. Then he returned with a determined face. Never before had he felt so denied. "That is a bit unfair," he sulked softly.

"How so?" Reborn moved another pawn on the chessboard.

"Why can't I know about your life when you know a lot about mine?"

"How'd you make a room for yourself in my world when you can't even keep a straight face after hearing the word sex?" Reborn's smile was probably a sign that he found something funny in the boy's words, "And after you made it obvious you like it when I lick your hole."

"Have I not involved myself with you enough to be in that dangerous territory already?" There was something unfair and cryptic behind those words that got Tsuna scrunching his forehead even more. "Can't you make me understand?"

The man leaned sideways and propped his face with a fist, "Trust me; you haven't even seen the surface of my world".

"Even the paintings? The... Reboyama stuff?" Tsuna still had no idea what the fuss around the painting was all about.

Reborn snickered, "Yes. None of that".

The gap between them was getting wider; and Tsunayoshi was aware of that. For a while there, they played in silence with Tsunayoshi landing his pieces with too much force. He was dissappointed for being denied; yet he was wise enough to avoid Reborn's wrath. It was on Reborn's third move did the boy finally leaned his head closer to the man and mumbled softly, "Is it scary? Your world?"

There, in the way Reborn gaze at the boy's round eyes, you'd find a dark pit flashing dangerously under the dim light of the study. "Very," the hitman answered. The foot he latched to Tsuna's leg seemed to be creeping higher slowly. "You won't be able to handle it".

There was a moment of silence that Tsuna expected to wane into an awkward tension. Yet; it didn't. Instead, the distance between them shrak as they leaned forward. Eyes were latched to one another; it was then, Tsunayoshi felt that pull of spoiled child when he was faced in front of grown man. Brown eyes looked down to the chessboard as he pouted in the most subtle way. "Tsuna still thinks it's unfair," he mumbled so softly that his voice almost cracked.

There was an expression of vulnerability that only this boy could pull. Reborn might be a cold-blooded murderer; but he was an artist at heart. Even he could appreciate the beauty.

Long cold fingers reached out to the side of the boy's face; guiding the boy to return the intense gaze of the older. "Is this the kind of face you show that idiotic Father of yours?" Reborn then tapped his finger on Tsunayoshi's lips, "No wonder the whole Vongola became such morrons".

Once the man pulled his fingers away, he leaned back to his seat. "Fine then; what do you want in return of your obedience?"

There was a long silence between them that was spent with glances and touches under the table. But once assured; Tsunayoshi voiced his request with utmost confidence.

"Your company; always".

Nothing changed that much beside tha fact that Tsunayoshi now visited Reborn in his private study everyday for _merenda_ – basically Italian for afternoon coffee break. They never chatted that much either; considering Reborn was not a talker. Tsunayoshi had also allowed the man to kiss him; especially in front of Regina. They had to convince everyone of their marriage after all.

Still, there were limits. Tsunayoshi still avoided every kisses from getting too heated. He would also tell Reborn that he was too sleepy to so anything before bed. In many ways, he also hadn't discovered a lot of Reborn's secrets. And there was also the fact that Reborn and Regina acted as though they were pausing from a very deep conversation everytime Tsunayoshi found them together. Regina would bring up a new topic everytime Tsunayoshi arrived in the room; not that it made Tsuna any less suspicious of what the two were hiding.

So when Tsunayoshi heard two maids whispering about "Signore", "Mission", "Jet Plane" and "Tonight"; Tsunayoshi was sure he hit the jackpot. The maids should have learned that Tsunayoshi knew a bit of Italian. It was then Tsunayoshi learned that when Regina called him as " _clueless and a trouble"_ ; she was telling the truth. Because Tsunayoshi had a very stupid plan he would execute once Reborn left the bed that night.

Tsunayoshi tailed the hitman carefully; until he found himself hiding behind many boxes that were suddenly put in the frontyard. Tsunayoshi sneaked from the east wing of the whole yard actually; and he made his way carefully among the many maids and other servants that were present to get a safe hiding spot.

He could see Reborn and Regina from where he hide. The two were standing among other men; looking like they were discussing something. When one of the men approached the boxes where Tsuna was hiding; Tsunayoshi made a very dumb decision.

He went into one of the boxes.

In fact, he fell asleep inside of it as he was transported somewhere else. By the time he woke up; he found himself crouching uncomfortably in a cramped space. He yawned and made a random grab at his surrounding; finding himself nestled in between long pipes. Tsunayoshi grabbed one of the pipes and tried to get a good look at it in the darkness. He didn't know what it was at the first few seconds; but after getting used to the darkness, he saw the mouth of a gun facing himself.

Shrieking, the boy scrambled away from the gun; causing himself to topple out from the box onto carpeted floor; in which he rolled clumsily until he hit a pair of long legs. Tsunayoshi rubbed his head in pain; then craned his neck to see who he had crashed into...

Only to see another gun being pointed at him. The difference being it was in the middle of a well-lit room, the gun was in the hand of someone else, and that someone else was the person tsunayoshi didn't want to face the most.

It was _Reborn_.

"Reno," Tsuna heard Regina, "Don't be reckless".

Even from his sprawled position on the floor and a gun pointed to his face, Tsunayoshi knew there were people watching them carefully. Tsunayoshi could especially sensed Regina standing somewhere in his right; probably with her hands on her hips. They were on a plane; a private jet probably; with a dozen people on board alongside Regina and Reborn. But in Tsuna's vision; there were only the barrel of a gun and Reborn's merciless glare.

Reborn was angry. Crazily so.

"Reno. He's your spouse," Regina warned again, "Don't hurt him". At this point; everyone was too convinced that Reborn would shoot his so-called wife. He was that kind of man after all.

But an alarm rang in Tsunayoshi's ears. _Not in front of Regina_ , he reminded himself, _play the perfect couple._

"O-of course he won't hurt me, Gina," Tsunayoshi carefully turned his head to the side and faced away from the man. He was still expecting for the bullet to come. Thankfully, it didn't. And Tsunayoshi smiled with more confidence, "He's my husband after all".

Everyone in the cabin seemed to let go of their breath once they heard Tsuna. However, Tsuna knew better.

Reborn scooped Tsuna from the floor. Despite the affection the action seemed to hold; Tsunayoshi knew Reborn was far from pleased. "Of course we were just playing," Tsuna heard the hitman as the latter sunk his face to Tsuna's shoulder, "I was surprised, that's all".

"He'll be coming with me," Reborn then announced. Tsunayoshi let go of the hold Reborn had on him and turned to everyone on the cabin with a curious face. They were all wearing black suit; with vests, helmets, and all. Tsuna himself wore his pajamas.

"Where are we going to?" The boy asked innocently. It was then that he noticed the weapons on everyone in the room. Regina had one in her own hand as she approached Tsuna.

"Saving Hayato, of course. Can you hold a gun, Tsu?"

* * *

Never had Tsuna's intuition rang this wildly before; and it wasn't because of the fact that he was in Vindice; the juvenile hall known for it's ruthlessness and the degree of crime it's prisoners had done. It was because he was alone with a man who is even more dangerous then the whole Vindice prisoners combined. It was the man he married; Reborn.

"S-so...," Tsuna tried his best to pull a casual conversation, "This is where Hayato is now, huh?"

The hitman didn't answer. Tsuna shifted awkwardly as he looked down at his borrowed boots. In fact, he looked incredibly awkward in his current garments; his yellow pj, borrowed bulletproof vest, borrowed helmet, borrowed boots, borrowed gloves, all the while awkwardly holding a gun (also borrowed).

"You aren't mad, are you?" Tsuna tried again as they walked through a long and dark hallway that seemed to delve deeper into the ground. Obviously, Reborn was mad. Despite his calm facade; the man left a stench of fury. Tsunayoshi wondered why Regina and the others decided to leave Tsuna alone with the hitman; were they really fooled by Tsuna and Reborn's act?

Suddenly, Reborn stopped walking. "It seemed like we have some unexpected guests".

"W-what?" Tsuna panickly turned around while holding his helmet in one hand, "I-I..., what should we do? S-should we shoot?"

For once, Reborn looked at Tsuna in the eye. Despite how evil his stare was, Tsuna never felt happier to finally have his attention. "We should. I'll deal with it". The man made his way to walk forward, but Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"I n-never shoot people b-before. I was only taught by Uncle Al o-once".

"... then stay here".

Tsunayoshi hugged the older's arm even tighter, "N-no, don't leave me!"

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hands and pulled his own arm away from Tsuna's hold. He crouched to the younger's eye level and found the latter to be wide-eyed. "I-I'm scared," the boy whispered.

"Then stay here," Reborn directed the two smaller hands in his own to the boy's eyes, "And close your eyes".

"B-but -!"

"Sssh, don't speak. Just wait".

Tsuna bit hit bottom lip and abided to the man's order. He heard the man stepping further into the hallway until Tsuna could hear him no more. The idea of standing alone in the middle of a dark hallway without his vision was enough to set Tsuna's anxiety alight. His knees were practically shivering as he tried to calm his running breath. The silence was too intense that it practically felt like a thousand cold needles piercing through Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

Reborn was punishing him alright.

It didn't take ten minutes for Tsunayoshi to feel restless. His intuition was ringing crazily in his head; and Tsuna knew danger was coming closer if not in front of Tsunayoshi already. _Someone_ was here. Tsunayoshi took a deep breath, and two; then he felt someone's breath on the side of his neck. In an instant, Tsuna knew; it was Reborn.

He almost felt the rush to call the man, but swallowed it once reminded of Reborn's order.

It was a test.

"Open your eyes," the man announced after keeping his long silence.

Once Tsuna did, he was sure he had the most pitiful look on his face. Reborn was unmoved; his sleek and clean figure just turned around to lead Tsuna deeper into Vindice underground facility. Tsuna didn't see any trace of confrontation; but he did smelled an ugly stench of blood at one point. As they walked further; they made numerous similar stops where Tsuna had to close his eyes while Reborn left to do something; most likely murder. The more they went, however, the less Reborn tried to hide his violent strike. Tsuna started hearing people's screams in the middle of their stops; and Reborn no longer hide the smears of bloon on the wall.

It wasn't until Tsuna heard someone's ragged breath behind him in the middle of their 'stop' did he start to _cry_. His head was spinning and his intuition was screaming at him;This person behind him was not Reborn. Yet, Tsuna kept covering his eyes in fear as he waited for Reborn

Then _stab!_

There was a sharp sound followed by a silent grunt right behind Tsuna's ears. Tsunayoshi jumped slightly while his knees quaked. Something heavy dropped to the ground and then Tsuna felt a familiar touch on his cheek.

"Open your eyes".

Once opened, a couple of tears fell from two brown orbs. The boy couldn't withstand this any longer. "I-I'm sorry," he croaked, "I won't meddle with y-your affairs anym-more".

Tsuna swore he saw satisfaction on the man's face once he said those words. "Please forgive me," Tsuna added, hand gripping the sleeves of Reborn's dark body suit, "I'm sorry".

Reborn said nothing in response. He did kiss Tsuna's temple though; before looking to the younger's eyes. "Let's get moving. Don't look behind you".

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Tsuna questioned once Reborn turned to get him to cover his eyes again, "I don't want to be left again".

All Reborn did, however, was cover Tsunayoshi's eyes with a long black fabric that he pulled from his pocket. "Just trust me," the man voiced as he tied the fabric in the back of Tsuna's head. The older took Tsunayoshi's hand and led the boy somewhere. As they walked, Tsuna started hearing voices; voices of people screaming, explosions, and guns. He squeezed Reborn's hand in worry, yet he sensed Reborn's calmness.

Reborn stopped him at a certain spot. There was a long silence between them. At this point, Tsuna could clearly hear weapons and people's screams. A huge confrontation – a brawl probably – was happening beside the wall surrounding them. Tsunayoshi could even feel the gush of air fanning his form every time there was a sound of explosion.

Tsuna reached out to where he thought Reborn was, but felt the man stepping back. "Reborn?"

He received a deep kiss instead.

"Regina and the others have surrounded our target outside," Reborn said after he let go of the boy's lips, "I'm going to join them. You stay here and wait until I return".

* * *

Bermuda von Veckenstein stood flamboyantly atop his podium in the middle of the open field in the center of Vindice's main building. The former Arcobaleno stood among his guards – ignoring the fact that their number had decreased thanks to the sudden attack from his former coworker.

Said former coworker had shown itself from the south wing building; probably had just killed Bermuda's entire subordinate in the underground facility. Reborn was always such a genius; he had planned to corner Bermuda in the center of the vicinity; meanwhile swiping Bermuda's men from all sides. _Interesting_ , Bermuda thought. This was the most brilliant reunion between him and another Arcobaleno.

"Reborn!" the ex-Arcobaleno with such confidence, "Such a pleasure to have you pay me a visit. Though I wonder what Reborn – the Arcobaleno who claimed to have no interest toward any party – is doing here? Is it a contract? Or is it something more private? _Family_ matters perhaps?" The leader of Vindice mocked, "Because I'm sure The _Sinclairs_ was something more than a contractor to you. I wonder which prisoner is a fellow Sinclair". He then cackled. Because, of course, the idea of an Arcobaleno contacting the family they left behind had always been hilarious. "Oh, never mind that, where are my manners? If only you warned me of your arrival, I would have prepared a better – what should I say? – welcome."

"I didn't mind taking my time and have a chat, Bermuda, really I did. But after seeing the arrangement of your current living quarter," Reborn addressed the vicinity with sweet laced insult, "I'm starting to think that the sooner I leave the better".

"Oh, don't be so lame, Reborn. I remember you as the life of the party. Besides, you should stay longer while your pilot and flight attendants are recuperating," Bermuda said with a sickly tone. He then pushed forward a battered guy to the ground for all to see; it was the pilot of The Sinclair's private jet that they had left to wait a distance away from the Vindice's base.

Reborn couldn't have cared less; he could have his delayed fight with Bermuda dealt with right now without caring for his flight crew. What stopped Reborn from doing just that was the sight of a tiny figure being dragged by another of Bermuda's subordinate.

"Who is this?" Bermuda deadpanned as he observed the boy in yellow pajamas and unmatching fighting gears. Despite the obvious similarities between the boy's apparels to the ones Reborn's crew wore; Bermuda still find it impossible for Reborn to bring such a kid to his raid. This child must be one of the prisoners who was lucky enough to escape in the middle of the raid and stole one of Reborn's crew apparel in the hope of escaping from the facility. He looked wimpy, though; must be one of the wrongly accused one.

"I found him hiding in one of the buildings, sir. His eyes are covered up".

"Hm?" Bermuda squinted at the black fabric covering the boy's eyes. He took it off, and was surprisied to find the boy scrunching his eyes tightly in the wimpiest way. "Hey, kid; if you had the gal to escape me, you better have the gal to face me directly".

Instead, the boy scrunched up his face further while shaking his head. Weird; could such a kid really got himself into Vindice? Well, no matter, Vindice had a variation of young law-breakers; from murderers to thieves. "Take him back to the cells. I think he's one of the wrongly accused," Bermuda told his subordinate.

"W-wait!" The boy opened his eyes and struggled, "I-I'm not a prisoner! I'm one of them!" He pointed at Reborn's crew.

"Don't be silly," Bermuda bent down to meet the boy's eye level. It was then that the boy turned silent as his eyes went up and down on Bermuda's form. The brown orbs stopped at Bermuda's toff hat before the boy face scrunched in disgust.

"You know what, put him in the psychopath chambers," Bermuda ordered.

"W-wait! I'm telling the truth!" The boy shrieked while he was dragged away.

Bermuda ignored the boy's protect and returned to face Reborn from across the open field. "Where were we? I almost forgot about our party".

"I'm sorry, did you just say you're having a party?" Reborn told Bermuda with equal cockiness, "I hardly realize. It has always been hard for us to sense if you're having a party or a funeral".

Something in that arrogance rubbed Bermuda the wrong way. The weird-looking man twisted around, grabbed Reborn's pilot by the neck, and dragged the pilot with him back to the podium. With one hand, the former Arcobaleno covered the pilot's head and squeezed it slowly; making the pilot scream hysterically. "You won't like it when I'm triggered, Reborn," Bermuda said calmly. Reborn was unmoved.

The hitman actually lit a cigarette that he brought in his pocket and took his time to smoke, "Well, you are a child".

It was then that the former Arcobaleno pulled a dagger out of nowhere and to the direction of his hostage. In the split second when Bermuda almost hit the man with the weapon; three thing had taken place out of Bermuda's awareness. First, the man Bermuda sent to drag that weird boy from before had suddenly been thrown away from an unknown source of power; second, Reborn's crew were looking ahead with wide eyes, but not at Bermuda's action, it was at something behind Bermuda instead; last but not least, the boy in pajamas, who should have gotten dragged half-way to the building behind Bermuda, was now scorching with a very powerful flame one could never face with empty hands.

Maybe, if Bermuda was more aware, he would instantly notice how the boy looked like a certain important figure from the underground community. Or maybe, if Bermuda knew better, he would not trigger the already jittery boy by showing him the sight of murder. Because despite everything, the young boy had never witnessed real murder and the sight of it set the tiny flame hiding inside him alight that even his captor was thrown to the air.

Bermuda noticed none of these. All he knew, he didn't even have the chance to finally set the dagger into the flesh of that pilot. Before that happened, a force of energy and heat so powerful blasted from behind him that threw him mid air. Next he saw was pitch black. When he came to, he found a huge hole on the building behind his podium; all of his subordinates passed out; and all of his prisoners escaped. For months to come, Bermuda would be wondering about that boy in pajama.

That boy in pajama who exploded.

* * *

Tsunayoshi remembered red and gold.

And then this scorching heat burning his body; the heat that somehow reminded him of that night on the boat with Reborn. Suddenly, he was in Reborn's bed, right under Reborn's very naked body. The older man's two strong arms were caging him left and right as they were joined in a very passionate dance. Tsunayoshi couldn't even put his feelings to words. All he did was deliver how much he enjoyed this sensation through his gaze; right onto the pair of Reborn's dark glinted eyes.

Next Tsunayoshi knew, he blinking wide-eyedly to the ceiling of Reborn's bedroom; only to notice the same pair of dark eyes looking down at him. The differences were, he and Reborn were obviously not naked; and obviously not doing... what he thought they were doing.

"You've been sleeping for the whole day," Reborn murmured. The hitman put his palm on Tsuna's temple to check his temperature. Tsuna, however, flushed for another reason altogether.

"U-uhm," Tsuna sputtered pitifully while getting himself to a sitting position. He could feel himself very hard down there. He even felt the muscle of the lower part of his body, starting from the knees to his belly, growing taut because of the dream, "I-I t-think –"

"You're aroused".

Tsunayoshi sputtered even more. Reborn glanced down to the area of the younger's groin; obviously noticing the bulge the latter was sporting there. "I w-was dreaming".

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

"Huh?"

"I said," Reborn repeated slowly, "Do you want me to take care of your hard on?"

Tsuna lowered his eyes to his lap in embarrassment. He knew, in most situations, he would rather have nothing to do with Reborn's lust, but the need to finish what the dream had started was so intense. The next thing he knew; he felt Reborn's hand touching the back of his neck while the other reached Tsuna's lap. Reborn's face was suddenly right in front of his own, and then...

Reborn touched him.

Tsuna's reaction was to look away in surprise and squeal softly. Reborn's hand had dunked into Tsuna's boxer brief in no time and it was not planning to go slow and steady on the boy. Instead, Reborn jerk him off in the quickest pace.

"Was I in your dream?" Reborn whispered lowly to the younger's ear, blowing hot breath to the side of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna's left hand reached the man's shoulder while the other squeezed the bed sheet. He then turned to the man and faced those dark eyes of his right on.

"Y-yes," Tsuna answered, voice akin to a whine more than a proper murmur. With their proximity, it didn't take long for their lips to finally meet in a kiss.

"Put your hand here," Reborn directed the hand Tsuna put on the bed to Tsuna's own manhood, "Just like that. Now follow the movement of my hand, Princess. Yesss. Good boy". He was panting to Reborn's face, while the man led Tsuna's hand down there to jerk off until Tsuna shivered and keened lowly. Tsuna was reminded of a very bad memory, where his first attempt on jerking off was caught by Uncle G. But this was different; Reborn encouraged this action, even leading Tsuna's hand to move faster on his own shaft.

"I-I'm u-uh," Tsuna other hand gripped the back of Reborn's neck in warning. The hand he had down there even moved in crazier pace without Reborn's assistance.

Tsuna felt Reborn massaging his scrotum, "Come, Princess".

Tsuna moaned, only to have Reborn quickly latching their lips together, as he rode through his orgasm. It felt like fresh cold water washed all over his body starting from the head to below, meanwhile the electrical jolt shot through his shaft. Next thing he knew, he felt the insides of his boxers all warm; while Reborn's kisses subsided to pecks. Tsuna struggled to catch his breath. The only reason he could maintain his sitting position was the hand propping him on the back of his head.

The next minute was spent to share short kisses with Reborn under the haze of post orgasm. He saw Reborn licking his sticky fingers without looking disgusted. Tsuna stared at his own hand. He decided he would rather not copy Reborn's action this time.

Tsuna realized one thing; Reborn was being surprisingly _nice_. Of course, he knew Reborn had this side; the gentle and spoiling side that he showed once after Tsuna had sex with him and when Tsuna was still suffering from high fever. Tsuna liked it when Reborn acted this way. What triggered Reborn's current gentleness, he wondered.

Oh wait.

The prison infiltration.

"The bath is ready, Signore".

Tsuna almost jumped in Reborn's hold. He peeked from behind Reborn's shoulder to find Arabella, Vivi, and Celine standing in line near the bathroom door to bow before they walked out of the bedroom. Reborn's only reaction was a nod. He didn't seem bothered by the fact of having the three maids in the next room while he was having a private moment with the boy.

"Come with me," Reborn led Tsuna to the private bathroom.

"What happened with the prison?" Tsuna tailed the man; realizing that he felt weird walking in wet underwear and with post-orgasmic wiggly legs. "Have we saved Hayato? D-did s-someone," Tsuna gulped at reminder of that weird person with the top hat trying to stab one of Reborn's crew, "D-die?"

"We didn't bring Hayato back because of the situation back then. But the brat should have made it out of the prison by now, thanks to the ruckus we made," Reborn paused, "There is a matter of that brat returning to his mother instead though. But that can be taken care of. As for another matter," the hitman turned to the boy, "no one died. You made sure everyone can escape, remember?"

"I did?" Tsuna didn't remember a thing.

Before he could probe upon this issue further, Reborn led him further into the bathroom. The renaissance bathroom was quite big, with a huge window facing the mountains. The whole room was made of marbles; with golden themed furniture decorating the room. The most eye-catching sight in the bathroom was the round shaped bath tub placed right in the center; facing the huge window. Beside said tub was a lounge chair.

What stole Tsuna's attention, however, was a tray filled with bottle of drinks. Alcohol, obviously.

"Didn't I promise you a massage and a drink?" Reborn led the boy to the lounge chair. Tsuna wanted to remind the man that the promise was long due; but who would protest when given a free bottle of whisky?

* * *

There was no other time Tsunayoshi would act more like the Vongola's secret spoiled prince than the times he was being treated like one. That afternoon in the Sinclair's Villa, for example, he lounged casually on the elegant lounge chair with one hand grabbing a goblet of whisky – that shouldn't be there considering his age – and one leg pushed carelessly to the direction of the hitman - who was catering to his sore muscles. Looking at his behavior now, you'd wonder if this was the same person as the boy who claimed to be so jittery around this hitman just days ago.

"At this point I'm starting to think you often have people spoiling you this way, Princess," Reborn's voice was clearly teasing. He had a point though; because there was no reservation in how the boy asked Reborn to add more pressure or to move to the other leg. He was acting like a privileged royalty.

"I'm not spoiled," obviously the boy wasn't saying the truth, "They were the ones who spoil me first".

"Oh yeah? Have people offered you a massage before?"

Tsuna hummed in thought, "... Uncle Al had, many times".

Reborn rubbed more oil to the boy's leg, "Did you take his offer?"

"He's offering, Tsuna can't say no".

He tended to slip to his childish way of speaking every time it involves the guardians or his father. In fact, he always slipped to his spoiled self every time they were around. Reborn, being of their age and suddenly acting so nice to the boy, added to the effect. "Is he better than me?" Reborn whispered to the boy's ear. Tsuna, who had his back facing the man as he laid on his stomach, simply turned his head to the side.

"... You're okay".

"Just okay?" There was mirth in the older man's low voice. The atmosphere between them suddenly became much more intimate, "Even when I have you down to your undergarments?"

Tsuna pouted. So maybe the man was still his scary self. He should have expected this; especially with what the man did to him in the bed just earlier. "Don't forget to massage my back," he ended up sounding too demanding and spoiled. Not that Uncle Al minded him acting that way back then. Hopefully, Reborn didn't mind too.

Reborn squirted some massage oil to Tsuna's back and started working on the muscles there. Tsuna put his goblet on the tray and enjoyed the feeling. He almost fell asleep when he felt Reborn's fingers reaching his bum. The realization that this could lead to something else stirred something in the boy that felt like a tingle between his legs. "Reborn," he warned.

"Turn around," the man said instead. Tsuna abided with a grumble. Once settled on his back, he realized this seemed far more intimate than expected. Not only was he all slick with oil and half hard; Reborn seemed to notice too. They both froze; each watching for the other's next action; but ended up ignoring every cue.

Tsuna looked at every direction but Reborn while the latter decided not to mention that the younger was affected by his touches. The hitman squirted some oil to Tsuna's taut stomach and spread his hand all over it. That large hand spread all over Tsuna' chest; rubbing all over the left chest where Tsuna's thumping heart was before he pinched the nub persistently. Tsuna's brows met as his breath hitched.

"Reborn," he called breathlessly. He reached for the older's hand; the one rubbing his nipple like it needed the attention; to stop it. "M-maybe we should," and here Reborn pinched the nipple again, "We should stop".

"Why?" Reborn didn't stop rubbing, his other hand reached for Tsuna's undergarment.

"Uncle Al never went this far," Tsuna whined as he tried to swat Reborn's hand, "Don't touch my chest".

"What's wrong with it? Obviously it needs the same amount of attention," Reborn took his hands away and stood; but rather than ending their session, he took a seat behind Tsunayoshi and let his hand roam on the boy's chest. The man pinched the two nipples together; rubbing them to show Tsunayoshi how hard they became, "See? They seem to like it".

Tsuna's breath had grown heavy. The tingles felt worse now; especially on the lower region. He could feel Reborn's clothed chest right behind his back and the man's breath right beside his neck. The man focused on his right nipple now, and let his left hand roaming the inside of Tsuna's left thigh. He was not trying to be innocent at this point.

Reborn's left hand caressed the thigh at first, then roamed to Tsunayoshi's undergarment. Tsuna almost let him; until he felt one long finger sneaking into his boxer and rubbing at the hole hiding under his shaft. "R-reborn," Tsuna called with small voice. Reborn hummed right beside the boy's ear; somehow sounding attentive while not stopping his roaming hands all over the boy's body.

"A-are you," Tsuna's put his hand to his mouth in hope of controlling his voice. Reborn had squeezed him from outside the underwear. The man's thumb had sneaked under the fabric from the waistband; trying to push the piece of clothe down. "Are you trying to take off my underwear?"

"Yeah," the man answered truthfully. With quick movements, he pulled Tsuna's boxer down to his thighs, then returned his attention to Tsuna's genitals. "You don't know how much I miss your dick," Reborn let his hand roam all over it; lips smearing the side of Tsuna's face with kisses, "And he seemed to miss me too".

"You're," the boy gulped, "You're hard too".

"When you asked for a massage from the person who has been wanting to plow you into the mattress, Princess," Reborn whispered hotly, "That's what happens".

Reborn squirted more oil to Tsuna's opening. He had been rubbing at it quite insistently now. Knowing what was coming; Tsuna turned his face to the man. He found the man unbuttoning his own shirt with one hand now. The sight itself made Tsuna's heart races. Reborn had been planning to do this. "You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Reborn hissed before landing his lips to the other.

"Even when I just recovered from the prison attack?" Tsuna welcomed the contact with open mouth. He would like to say it was the fever; the wet dream; or maybe the alcohol that did all the work. Honestly, the scary side of sex was forgotten for the moment.

"You're stronger than that," he felt one of his legs pushed to the side of the lounge chair to give more space between his legs, "You showed that to me back in the prison".

Tsuna wanted to question what he meant by that, but Reborn's finger latched to his entrance; this time, pushing inside. The boy was quickly distracted. "Promise me not to be scary?"

Reborn stopped to snort in humor, "I thought you've always seen me as scary everytime".

"Your eyes," the boy explained, "grew darker back then," _back on the boat_ , Tsuna would have added,"and you looked at me like...," Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows, but he couldn't add the exact words he wanted to add, _like a piece of meat_.

Reborn stared at the boy for a long time. "If it's scary, Princess, you just have to kiss me".

Tsuna blinked once, then latched his lips to the man's, "Like this?"

There was no answer. Next they knew, their kisses grew hotter and needier as Reborn's touches became more demanding. "You love your kisses, don't you, Mrs. Sinclair?" Reborn asked playfully in the middle of kissing. Tsuna answered with latching his mouth to the hitman yet again. He had his underwear off and both of his legs spread wide open now. Reborn had four of his fingers inside. A bit painful, sure; but there had been a strong sexual tension between them that erupted so suddenly and covered all the ugly details. In Tsuna's case, he had been ignoring this tension for so long that, once coaxed slowly by the older, it exploded in huge burst of lust. Reborn, however, was much calmer. He was much experienced in this area and understood the boy needed subtle push toward another try for sex.

"Uuugh, I-I'm-"

"Cumming?"

"Y-yeah," Tsuna panted. Reborn had been unclenching his fingers inside and rubbing a certain spot that made Tsuna groan wantonly.

"Wait a moment, Princess. Let me try putting my whole fist inside you". Reborn pulled his four fingers out of the squelching hole, and inserted them back together with his thumb. Tsuna instantly protested; whining and curling his body to the man's chest in hope of getting some mercy. "Calm down," Reborn hushed while settling his whole fist inside of Tsuna; massaging the inside with slow movements, "Breathe".

Tsuna tried to control his breath. Reborn jerked him off with his other hand. When the boy seemed to be immersed in the stimuli from his shaft, Reborn started jabbing his inside with the fist. "O-ouch!" Tsuna squeaked sharply, body spontaneously jerking together with the movements of Reborn's hands. In every stroke and jab, he yowled loudly. "I-I'm cumming!" He said with effort in the middle of his grunts.

Reborn was breathing hard from behind him too, "Come then".

Tsuna ejaculated for the second time that day. It didn't take long for Reborn to leave the boy's side, making Tsuna fell on his back on the lounge chair. When Tsuna opened his eyes, the man was already standing next to the seat; eyes looking at the younger's form while he undress. Watching the older man prepare made Tsuna nervous yet impatient. The sight of Reborn's shaft, especially, made Tsuna shiver.

Reborn set himself on the lounge seat right between Tsuna's spreaded legs. He took a roll of long thin towel from the tray of oils and used it on the boy's right leg. He bonded the thigh and the calf together in a way that made the leg bent. "Is this necessary?" Tsuna asked breathlessly to Reborn, who was now jerking his own manhood; smearing it with the oil.

"It's not as scary as before right?" The man smirked, "Jerk yourself, boy". Tsuna obeyed, although he did it with less enthusiasm compared to Reborn's movement; obviously a bit intimidated in the face of a very naked Reborn and his gigantic manhood. The helpless look on the boy's face obviously made the man excited. His eyes flashed darkly.

"Reborn," the boy called urgently, "Kiss".

The hitman snorted; the darknes in his eyes quickly leaving before he leaned down to kiss the younger. "You're really careful aren't you, Princess?"

When Reborn pushed, it went smooth; thankfully; but Tsuna could never get used to the sensation of being stretched with another's organ. He scrunched his eyes closed and took as much air as he could. It started quite slow; but soon, the two were pounding one another crazily; mouth panting to the other's lips. At one point, Reborn gripped the boy's bonded leg and lifted it from behind, while his other hand lifted Tsuna's torso upright, leaving the boy on his knee on the seat with one leg as the man penetrated him from behind.

"I'm cumming!" The boy said for the third time that day while Reborn sucked on his neck like a vampire. The two of them were going equally wild, but it was after Tsuna's third orgasm did they finally rose from the chair. Reborn lifted the other male to the wall, with Tsuna latching to his neck and circling one leg around the man's waist. The bonded leg was lifted higher by Reborn while he took the other standing.

The hitman was grunting now and his pace was increasing. Facing the man directly at this level was always an intimidating experience, especially in such a position. Tsuna could see how the older man's jaw tightened, how his grunts grew deeper like a growl, and how he would put his hand on Tsuna's forehead to keep the boy's red face in his vision. But most of all; the man's eyes would grew so dark that he seemed inhuman.

"U-uuungghh," Tsuna knew he was keening pitifully in front of this man, "R-re -," he gathered his voice, but it was so hard when he was panting and groaning this much. He had to wake the man from his animalistic daze. It was difficult to reach out and kiss him when the man held Tsuna's head at a short distance with one hand.

"You're so good, aren't you Mrs. Sinclair?" Reborn growled; breath racing. The hand he used to grip Tsuna's bonded leg was gripping so hard that it left an angry red mark on the younger's skin, "Really good, really submissive".

There had to be something wrong; but the name sent a weird sensation allover Tsuna's body that he suddenly peaked once again. His face scrunched up in pleasure; and he let out a choked sharp gasp before a spurt of white substance splattered to his already sticky stomach. Reborn followed quickly; he came inside the younger right before he latched his teeth to the boy's neck. The man rode his orgasm with slow but sharp jab into the boy's entrance; making Tsuna gasp loudly to each push.

Tsuna kissed the side of the man's neck and rubbing tha man's back in hope of getting the man back to himself. Tsuna felt so sluggish already. "I want a bath," he mewled to the man's skin while sniffing the smell of the man's sweat. The maid had prepared the bath before; and Tsuna could just see the brimming bathtub from where he was now. Reborn kept his teeth on Tsuna's neck and kept his painful hold on Tsuna though.

"Reborn," Tsuna choked; he was still in his sexual high. Realizing his call was not working, he changed his tactics instead, "Reno".

The response was instaneous. Reborn's deadgrip became gentler and the man started moving his muscles. The bite on Tsuna's neck became languid gnaws. A moment later, the man faced his spouse with humor in his face. Tsuna reached out to kiss the man; and found the two of them were far too deep in their sexual high to keep the kiss slow.

Tsuna turned sideways to stop the heated kiss, then faced the man only to nuzzle their noses. He stared at the other; hoping that it could calm the man down. "Bath," he mumbled softly.

Thankfully, the lust in Reborn's eyes softened to that of playfulness. "Sure, Princess," he kissed the boy again; this time gently.

* * *

Days later, Regina walked to her brother's study with angry steps. The sound of her heels warned everyone of her presence; resulting to a bunch of maids and butlers alike scurrying away. Oh, she knew Reno would be very unforgiving once she stepped into that untouchable room – the so-called _private-study_. But considering the situation, she had every right to pull a stunt and be the angry one.

"Reno!" She exclaimed once inside, the maid standing behind her gaped at her behavior. "You dog! I have received a call from that Luce woman!"

Reborn was sitting in the middle of the room, right behind an easel with a huge canvas. He glanced back with disinterest, "What?"

"She said you've been neglecting your job!" Regina walked further into the room, only to notice the boy on the white lounge seat across from Reborn. The boy was sleeping; without a single thread on his body. Regina groaned, "For God's sake, Reno! I just found out from that... woman boss of yours that no one, not even the Vongola, knows where you are and what you are up to!" She paused, "If you think I didn't recognize this boy's flame that time in Vindice, Reno, you were greatly mistaken. This boy had to be a high rank in the Vongola. And if no one knew what you're up to with this boy, God help you, you were probably messing with that famiglia for your own selfish reason".

Reborn took a slow drag from his cigarette, "Don't shout, dear sister, you'd wake him up".

Regina huffed, but took a seat next to her brother anyway. The man's painting for the boy was surprisingly... innocent, despite the nudity. She knew Reborn's tastes; and so far, this painting was different compared to the rest.

Regina rubbed her temple, "I thought you have the Vongola's permission for the boy's hand."

"I do have their permission," the hitman hissed; more from being disturbed in the middle of painting rather than from being accused, "They simply didn't permit me taking him away".

"Please tell me there's a good reason for that".

Reborn took a long time to answer, simply because he was stroking his brush carefully on the large canvas. "Always with a good reason, of course".

"Do you have anyone helping you? With your boss not knowing any of this and the Vongola obviously going to kill you for this, I don't know who's going to back you up in the middle of this mess," Regina snatched her brother's smoke and took a drag from it, "Especially with Bianchi killing one of your exes and framing your son for it".

"And don't ask for my assistance, Brother. Sinclairs don't pick sides," Regina added as a last thought.

"Nono knows. He planned it to a certain point, though by now we are moving independently," Reborn explained, "I wonder if the Sinclairs really couldn't lend a hand to a family".

Regina leaned back on the chair, reading behind her brother's words, "Depending on how much of a family you make".

"The boy is quite the family person though, right?" Reborn responded.

Regina snorted. Unfortunately, he nailed it right on the spot; Regina adored the boy. It would be a lie for Regina to say she didn't care for the boy at all. For a family person like her, she would love to have such a lovely in-law. The boy passed every in-law tests she had set for him.

"I could maybe give him my credit card," Regina said, "beside other things".

"Credit card is fine. Timoteo prepared an anonymous account full of gold for the boy in Namimori though. And when it comes to presents, he prefers to pick his own stuff; he has a unique taste when it comes to clothes and the likes".

"You're quick to answer this time huh?" Regina grunted, "but anyway, your boy really is the weirdest. Do you know what he said regarding Bermuda? He called that guy, the leader of Vindice mind you, the guy with the outdated hat! Could you imagine?"

"The boy hates the stereotypical toff-man look. He even hates his wedding garment".

"Pfh, secondhand?"

Reborn hissed, "Armani, actually. Custom order".

"Why would he complain about Armani? You know what, forget it. I'll cancel that shopping trip I planned with him and let him buy everything online with my card. Maybe I should get him a cat instead, a lion cub. What do you think?" The two siblings then lingered in comfortable silence; the only other sound in the room being the soft snores from the sleeping boy posed across the room. Regina watched her brother moving his brush across the canvass. "How is his reaction," she started after a while, "after finding out how you're making him in this painting?"

Reborn didn't say a word for a moment, but then snorted in mock laughter. Regina followed him. Their low laughter colored the room. It was apparent the two were of the same blood; their laughs were an exact copy of the other. "Imagine how he'd act once he found your other paintings," Regina snickered, "He must've thought this was the worst you can do. I mean, you saw how he reacted when I hinted about Reboyama at breakfast that one time".

They snickered again. "He really thinks this is the worst I can do," Reborn agreed.

"Oooh, Reno, how would your dick survive with this?" Regina teased, blowing a huge puff of smoke above.

"It's a challenge," Reborn smirked to himself, "I always love teaching the clueless ones". In fact, by now he had been having sex with Tsunayoshi everyday at their usual meeting time in Reborn's study. The man had expressed his desire to paint the boy, which gave a new way for the two to interact. Tsuna was not too keen to the idea of being painted naked; but he obviously liked the sex that came before the painting session.

The things Reborn did to invite the boy deeper into his dark hobby. This was probably the hardest challenge for him just yet; even harder than that time with Dino.

Regina though, turned silent. "You know, now that Hayato was out from prison, he would be even more vulnerable to his mother's influence," Regina muttered seriously, "I'm just telling you, back then when you returned all of your paintings to the models, the rumor of the fifth painting came around. Bianchi won't stop until she finds that fifth painting, you know?" Regina glanced at the covered easel in one corner of the room. She never saw behind its white cover, but knew that was the painting that started it all; the fifth.

"And now you even add the sixth painting to the problem," Regina sneered at the current painting Reborn was working on, "You'd put your boy into more trouble, Reno."

"Whether I paint him or not, Bianchi will come after him anyway. She is just like that; mental. Especially with the brat to her beck and call," by brat, he meant his own son, "She would probably attack the other models before coming after me".

The way Reborn said it, you'd think he was paying no mind to this issue. In fact, Regina knew her brother well enoug to conclude he truly didn't give a single penny about it. What she worried about was Tsunayoshi. It's not a matter of security; Reborn could had that covered already. No. It was another matter altogether.

This boy was planning something too. He had been asking Regina about Hayato; the color of the twelve year old's hair, about his eyes, what makes him looks like Reborn, and other questions that seemed too personal to be passing curiosity. Regina would say the boy was genuinely interested in Reborn's son; so much; that Regina was sure the boy would break one or two of Reborn's rules just to know his son further.

Reborn was aware of this, of course. Regina had informed him everything about it. Yet, Regina found her brother as relaxed as ever. If this was a part of her brother's sick plan; Regina wouldn't be surprised. However, that would just add another complexity between this supposedly married couple; with Tsuna obviously planning something for the older man and vice versa.

Renato and Tsunayoshi surely was an unlikely couple, Regina thought. The two were strangely comfortable with the other; unknown if it was because of the agreement or something else. Renato hadn't been protesting about the boy's constant presence in his study or the boy's cooking. Back then, the former Sinclair heir would throw away any snacks given to him by the cook if it didn't suit to his liking. And Tsunayoshi, however pressured he was to adapt to a lot of new things at once, had never cracked beside that one fever he had at the start of his stay in the estate. He slowly made his presence known beside Reborn albeit in that meek and awkward manner of his.

Regina would even say they were made for each other; despite that being the kind of claim Renato would make fun of. What kind of sick person would be made for Renato Sinclair? Surely it wouldn't be someone so clueless like the one sleeping on that lounge chair.

Tired of thinking about her brother's life, Regina decided to leave the room and return to her job. She crushed the cigarette butt on the ashtray and stood. "Better watch out, your boy is planning to make you stop smoking. He told me". Reborn hummed in disgust, obviously not welcoming the idea.

"And by the way," Regina added before stepping out of the door, "What should I tell that woman boss of yours? Should I tell her of the new living arrangement your assistant has prepared for you? What was his name again? Shochi?"

"Shoichi," Reborn corrected, "No. Tell her nothing. Luce can figure out the rest. Instead tell her," Reborn paused, brush still stroking on the canvas, "I am settling down".

Regina's brows met. That wouldn't help anything but add more fire to the rumors. But whatever. If the guy wanted to anger Bianchi even more, then let him be. Regina left the room; not noticing the smirk on her brother's face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**The things explained in this chapter:**

1\. **Where Reborn and Tsunayoshi went to in the blank space between their marriage and their move to Namimori. If you read Renato Sinclair's Track, you'd find that there was a one or two months period in the timeline explained by Colonello that didn't have an explanation.**

2\. **How Reborn found out about Tsuna's flame.**

3\. **The background behind Hayato's imprisonment and escape.**

4\. **The location of the fifth painting or the Masterpiece. Remember, Tsuna's naked painting is the sixth.**

5\. **The explanation behind the bars of gold Tsuna offered the Arcobaleno at the end of Renato Sinclair's Arc. It was prepared by Timoteo.**


	4. TSUNAYOSHI'S FIRST COLLAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. WARNING: implications of violence and sexual activity involving an underaged person
> 
> 2\. This chapter requires you to finish Renato Sinclair's Track and Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret
> 
> 3\. Please read the note at the end of the story
> 
> 4\. The previous chapters in Tsunayoshi's Arc (from Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times and Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink) were edited; especially on Reborn's dialogue. He just felt too generic for a while there - too assholish like the typical dominant gay male archetype in fanfics and a Gary Stu. So I tweaked his words a bit; to add a human side to him. Honestly, I know his character became what it is because I'm saving a huge chunk of his personality for the epilogue. But, this proves to be destructive.
> 
> 5\. I also edited the last chapter so that it became less cryptic. You'd find that the interactions between Tsuna and Reborn changed in Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink.

 

 

The were many times Reborn surprised Shoichi Irie; one of them being that time he found the man in the middle of the Atlantics – wearing a three piece suit and carrying a boy with him; the other being that time Irie caught the wind of Vongola's sudden antagonism against their best hitman. Yet, there was no surprise bigger than the time Irie find the man sitting in front of the airport's ice cream parlor with a young boy; the latter wearing a very colorful attire and eating sundae no less.

If Irie didn't know any better, he would have thought the boy and the hitman were two strangers happened to share a table by accident. But Irie _knew_ better; he saw the boy with Reborn back when Irie was ordered to prepare a speedboat in the middle of the Atlantics a couple of months ago. Even then, Irie still expected to pick Reborn on his own from the airport that day – without the extra baggage of a boy.

"How about you buy cheaper sport car instead and invest on better kitchen?" The boy, Tsunayoshi, mumbled to Reborn, "I wouldn't mind cooking everyday if we have better kitchen".

"You wouldn't?" Reborn asked – interested.

Irie couldn't believe it. Here he was, worrying if their casual attitude and low cover in public place would lead to their early capture by Vongola; yet, Reborn, along with this boy, ended up conversing about furniture instead. "S-sir, I think we should go to your new house right away. I don't think lingering at the airport would be safe for your cover," Irie informed as he glanced around for camera.

Reborn didn't tear down his eyes from the young boy. "Planning to be the good housewife, aren't you?" Reborn teased, making the boy in front of him flushing and pouting. It was then that Irie felt something _wrong_. Maybe it was the way these two acted as though Irie was never there in the first place; or maybe it was the word 'housewife'.

"Whatever," Tsunayoshi grunted, "I think we should get to Nanimori now and settle down".

Irie coughed, "It's Namimori".

"Right, Nanimori".

"Na _mi_ mori".

"Yeah," the boy smiled, "lead the way, Shoichi-san".

Shoichi paid no mind to the strange implication of that boy's presence beside his boss. As he took the two newcomers to their new house in Namimori and gave them a short tour to the sleepy neighborhood; Shoichi concluded that Tsunayoshi was a mere accessory – something that will stay put in the background. That thought stayed with him for a while as he maintained a new routine with Reborn; paying extra attention to any happenings in Namimori, adding more surveillance around Reborn's new house, reporting any suspicious activities; all in all watching their back from Vongola – or so Irie thought this whole extra security was for. It wasn't until they caught a suspicious stranger named Birds and kept him in Reborn's basement did Irie became more cautious of Tsunayoshi.

"Clean the mess in the basement," Reborn ordered as he washed the blood off of his hands with the water faucet in the garage, "Make sure he stays alive until we bring Kozato Makoto here".

Irie didn't know why Reborn insisted to wait on finishing Birds. They had drilled the bespectacled old man on how he got there in the first place; but the man changed his answers every time. Anyhow, Irie didn't question Reborn's decision; questioning Reborn was never part of his job. After all, he didn't dare to question Reborn when that man seemed like he was up for a kill anytime. Reborn was ruthless when tortured Birds for information. So he nodded.

Reborn left the garage silently. Irie gathered the bloody scalpels Reborn used for his torture and washed each of them carefully. Once done, he made his way to the main house to inform Reborn of his finished work. What he found instead was the sight of Reborn and the boy kissing in the living room.

"You look scary," Irie heard Tsunayoshi saying as the hitman let him go.

Irie was almost worried for Tsunayoshi; Reborn was not acting very sane right then. But Reborn was not leaving the boy's side. Instead, he hooked his arms around the boy. "Then fix me with your healing kisses, Mrs. Sinclair," Irie heard Reborn saying to the boy as the latter eyed Reborn warily.

In the end, Tsunayoshi relented and circled his two arms around Reborn's neck. "What did you do?" Irie heard Tsunayoshi questioning, "Your eyes are... umf!" Next he knew, he saw the two couple tumbling to the floor as they shared a passionate kiss.

Irie half-ran out of the house without caring to tell Reborn of his leave. On his way back to his rent, he started seeing Tsunayoshi in a different light. The idea of Reborn leaning to that clueless boy didn't sit well with him; in fact, the idea of someone intelligent being around someone so incapable never sit well with Irie. It was then that he decided he would do anything to keep Reborn in his usual path; the path of adventure and danger.

And what better way to keep Reborn in that path beside getting him more involved with his ex-lovers?

* * *

"I don't understand," Tsunayoshi mumbled in a way that picture him as the clueless boy he truly was. In full honesty though, the boy really didn't understand why Irie had to sit him down and inform him that Reborn needed to leave for the sake of catching _that woman_ ; _Bianchi_.

 _She is less of a priority compared to our issue with Xanxus or my Father_ , Tsuna thought as he played with his fingers. Irie, however, saw Tsunayoshi as another boy who was too ignorant and self-absorbed. So the older man scratch his head exasperatedly, "Look, Tsunayoshi. He has his own private stuff he has to deal with. Give him some space to deal with that. Haven't you been bothering him long enough?"

To this, Tsunayoshi pouted. He knew Reborn wouldn't leave unless Tsunayoshi allowed him to do so. Yet, Irie's words hit the nail on the head.

You see, Tsunayoshi was a teenager with many worries; one of the most obvious being wondering how his family was doing; the other being what to cook for dinner. But some of the worries he tried to push away from his mind was about what Reborn does in his spare time. Tsunayoshi noticed some things; the trail of blood droplets in the garage leading to the basement; the way the man would ooze bloodlust at the strangest times; the way Reborn and Irie would whisper silently before Tsunayoshi appeared in the room. Tsunayoshi knew he wasn't supposed to probe around this issue. It was a part of their deal after all; Tsunayoshi shouldn't meddle with Reborn's business in return for Reborn's constant company and protection. As a result, Reborn wouldn't leave the town unless Tsunayoshi allowed him.

Tsunayoshi wondered if what he asked of Reborn - that is, his company - was the one holding Reborn back. There was always this sense of inadequacy when Tsuna was with Reborn. Reborn seemed to be the type meant to do something more. The fact that Tsunayoshi demanded him to come home at the same time for dinner seemed... to be a ridiculous demand to such a man.

"Maybe, once you gave him some time off, then you can can focus on school instead? Mr. Mochida is planning to make you clean the gym on your own afterschool because of your negligence," Irie sighed, "And maybe make friends with people of your own age – you don't seem to be doing well in that department".

Tsunayoshi scowled at his lap. Reborn walked into the dining room just to see Tsunayoshi leaving. "You can go out of town," the boy mumbled as he passed by Reborn. The boy went to his bedroom and locked himself there until the evening; in which he finally stepped out of the room to brush his teeth.

Unfortunately, it was when the boy was in the bathroom that the hitman finally caught up to him and latched his long arms around Tsuna's torso to keep the boy from escaping. The glint in the older's eyes were those of a playful beast; not tame, but willing to play nice. "What did you tell Irie this morning?"

Tsunayoshi glanced away, "What is necessary".

"Really now? Then why are you avoiding me?"

Tsuna huffed and tried pulling away from the man. When his effort failed, Tsunayoshi whined, "I did not!"

Reborn snickered, albeit doing it so handsomely. He seemed to be entertained by finding out the source of the other's silent treatment. "Did too".

Tsuna flushed yet again, even more annoyed that Reborn treated his feelings like a joke, "Did not!"

"No need to be angry just because of something that will take place because you yourself make it happen, Princess," Reborn added, "You know chasing Bianchi is necessary for everyone's safety. No need to snub your _husband_ ".

Tsuna glanced away. Reborn lifted the smaller's body until Tsuna was seated on the vanity; making Tsuna yelp in surprise. "Do you want me coaxing you for the slightest mistake like your father and his guardians?" Reborn continued as he stood between Tsuna's opened legs, obviously talking about how The Vongola treated Tsuna back then, "you're asking too much out of me, Princess. Always demanding the world when angered; used to be offered the world for it too".

Tsuna threw his two hands wildly at Reborn. "I'm not that spoiled. I'm just...," he couldn't find a better word.

Reborn actually laughed playfully and for once Tsuna saw him truly laughing instead of mocking. Then he became very feral; "You don't expect me to treat you like your Father's fucking guardians, boy," Reborn warned lowly, " _Never_ compare me to them".

Reborn had always been salty about the pettiest things; being ignored, being compared to The Vongola, not having anyone to cook breakfast, having no more coffee beans. "Now can you say to my face that you're letting me go," Reborn glued his forehead to Tsuna's, "Without having that kind of look on your face? The way you're looking currently, Princess, tells me you're out to get me one day".

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and return Reborn's stare. The man had a point; Tsunayoshi was the one permitting the man to go this morning; he should've own it. "I'm allowing you to go to Bianchi," Tsunayoshi mumbled with a small voice as he let his fingers roam to Reborn's shirt, "But..., in return...," Tsunayoshi's eyes lowered to the vanity. Fron the side of his vision, he caught an innocent looking razor blade, "Teach me how to shave".

There was a long pause in which Reborn watched Tsunayoshi seriously before that expression turned to humor. "Fine," the man chuckled, "I guess my leave costed me a shaving session".

Tsuna was ready to retort back; something about feeling afraid of having to fend for himself and having fear of being alone; but he stopped once he noticed Irie standing by the bathroom door. The bespectacled man froze, probably out of witnessing another intimate moment accidentally.

 _Let me have him for now,_ Tsuna found himself thinking. Without further ado, he took the razor blade. "Teach me how to use this," he told Reborn hurriedly; silently feeling guilty when he saw Irie leaving. Reborn didn't seem to bother with the latter; but he seemed pleased when he landed his hand on top of Tsuna's.

That night, Tsuna actually joined Reborn on his nightly-shave routine. Then they played chase to Reborn's bedroom; where they shared dirty stories under the pillows and woke up naked in the morning. The tradition was to jab each other in the morning-after so they could decided whose return it was to make after-sex coffee. They did just that. Irie caught the two sipping coffee silently in the kitchen, with Tsuna sitting on Reborn's lap.

In the middle of this, Tsuna actually forgot to tell Reborn of his fear on being left behind. Instead, he let himself be swept away by their momentuous quality time together. Tsuna ended up sharing a knowing look with Reborn; in which they wordlessly asked the other what was going on; are they too comfortable with this current pace? Is this game of house a make-believe or are they really into each other?

It was what kept Tsuna going; despite knowing that someone was out for his life; despite missing his family; despite being isolated and bullied in school; despite Shoichi Irie's judging glances; despite knowing that this could all just be Reborn keeping his part of their plan. In Tsuna's part; he was just being a teen. He was, after all, a boy in love.

* * *

Tsunayoshi finds it hard to fend for himself. He _tried_ ; making things brighter at home, smiling on his way to school; but it never worked as well as it was before. It was even worse that Tsuna felt eyes watching lately. He didn't _see_ anyone suspicious; but his intuition kept warning him of something – _someone._ There were two or three of them out there.

And sometimes, Tsunayoshi would catch a weird drift from the basement every time he's on his way to close the garage door. He would land his eyes on the small droplets of blood on the stair well leading to the basement; and one time, Tsunayoshi was surprised by the appearance of a yellow bird flying from inside the basement. _Something bad happened down there; something Reborn was capable of_ , Tsunayoshi reminded himself, _wasn't that one time Reborn took Mr. Kozato and Shoichi along with him down there?_

He proceeded to lock the whole house and went to his room. The next one hour was spent to watch his phone; expecting the call that never came in the two weeks of Reborn's absence. "You know what, Natsu?" Tsunayoshi addressed the lion-cat hybrid Gina gave him, "I have too many worries for myself. I'm going to bother Reborn with a video call". With a couple of quick taps on the phone and a determined scowl, Tsunayoshi called Reborn. He had a ten-page worth of complains prepared in his mind as he waited for the call to reach. Once he saw Reborn's handsome face, however, all the nagging he had in mind went away in the matter of seconds.

"Hey," Reborn's voice greeted. Tsunayoshi reckoned the man was sitting in a well-lit room; probably a hotel room. Based on the lighting though; it was obvious Reborn was staying in a place where it was day; meanwhile Tsunayoshi was preparing to go to bed.

 _What are you up to? Why haven't you call in since you left two weeks ago?_ Yet all that went down the drain as Tsunayoshi smiled shyly, "Hey".

"Ransacking my wardrobe again, I see," Reborn teased. Tsunayoshi flushed further at the fact that he was wearing Reborn's shirt without the man's permission again; "It's comfortable".

There was a long pause in which they simply stared at the other from the phone's screen. "So, how's school?" Reborn asked finally.

 _I stopped a guy from jumping off of the school's rooftop_ , "I've made a friend," _though he avoids me,_ "I think" _._

"A friend?"

"Yeah," Tsunayoshi shrugged, "No one suspicious. Just another guy from another class".

"I'm just warning you to always be on your guard, Princess," Reborn replied, "We never know whose eyes is around".

"I know," Tsunayoshi mumbled. He knew of Reborn's consciousness of the possibility of Xanxus' or The Vongola's spies around.

They spent the next moment silently watching each other, before Reborn loosened his tie. "So, what's the occasion for the call? It takes you two weeks to finally dial".

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. _And how long does it take you ever?_ He pouted, _and I missed you anyway_. "Nothing; I just need someone to complain to," Tsunayoshi answered. The night went on as Tsunayoshi conversed with the man he longed for. He even called Reborn for the second time the next night. The video call became something he looked forward to every night.

"I have a secret to tell you," Reborn told Tsuna in the middle of one of their calls, "I hid a treasure somewhere in the house".

Tsuna wondered if it was something in the basement. Thankfully, it wasn't. "It's something I bought that reminded me of you," Reborn hinted. Th next day was spent treasure hunting around the house, only for Tsunayoshi to find said _treasure_ under his own bed. He opened with Reborn on their next video call session; in which Tsunayoshi found the box to contain a pink dildo and a bottle of strawberry lubricant. He glared at the man accusingly, "Pervert".

Reborn snickered in his usual masculine way; short, silent, and breathy. "Well," Reborn said, "It's the thought that counts". Tsunayoshi protested at the lewd sense of humor; but he went with the flow with more coaxing. Next he knew, his pants were on the floor; and he had his legs bent on the knees and opened widely to the screen of his phone. He had his fingers coated with the lube and led them between his legs.

"You're doing very good. You can do it at your own pace; It's a delicate organ after all. Take it slow," Reborn coaxed as he basked on the sight of the boy's contorted face, "The lubricant tastes sweet, don't you know?"

Tsunayoshi ignored the question to push a finger inside; "A-ah!" Tsuna cringed, "It's weird".

"I know. You're doing great, Princess".

Reborn kept on guiding him through the third finger, in which Tsuna ended up panting and sporting a hard on already; his shame muffled behind excitement and lust. The scissoring was even weirder. "Lubricate the dildo," Reborn's eyes followed the movements of Tsuna's hands when the boy grabbed the dildo, "Make sure to lubricate thoroughly, Princess".

Tsuna squirted the lube to the toy. He had to be so deep in his own lust that he had the bravery to gaze right into Reborn's eyes while he pumped the dildo in his fist. Reborn's curious eyes twinkled, "Are you trying to send a message through your action, Sweetheart?"

"... maybe," Tsuna half-whispered. He didn't wait for orders to direct the dildo right at his entrance. When he pushed the toy inside, Tsuna's whole visage scrunched up. "O-ouch!" The boy croaked; body leaning to the right while he pushed the toy further inside slowly. If only he paid attention, he'd caught how Reborn's jaw grew slack at his vulnerable form.

"Lovely," Reborn praised. Tsuna licked his lips and pressed the button on the dildo. He felt his insides being twisted in the slowest and most torturous way. "Is it good, Princess?" Reborn asked lowly once Tsunayoshi had started making long gasps, "Does it caress your sweet spot the way you like it?"

The younger simply opened his heavy eyelids and licked his lips. Once he answered, he did so with a high-pitched voice, "Yeah".

Reborn smiled satisfyingly. He kept on singing praises to the boy as they moved on to different settings of the toy. The dildo had five settings; the higher the setting, the harder the vibration became. By the third setting, Tsunayoshi was already panting heavily and his hand pumped at his own shaft in languid was at the fifth setting that Tsuna finally squeaked in surprise and dropped his whole weight to the mattress. The sudden increase in stimulation was enough to send his nervous system to fire.

"Hnggggmmmmm," Tsuna moaned, "Reborn, I can't -!"; his legs thrown wide open; head turning left and right; fist pumping his shaft with more enthusiasm; he climaxed violently. His mouth opened wide and his shoulders grew tense as he let out a breathy gasp; resulting to the dildo plopping down and vibrating wildly to the mattress.

Tsunayoshi didn't remember what happened after. All he knew, he woke up without his pants and the dildo lying innocently on his bed. His phone was on the nighstand - obviously out of battery. Despite having to clean the mess he made last night, the brunette went with his morning routine with a smile. That is, until he noticed he could no longer reach Reborn through his phone.

Tsunayoshi realized, that last call he made to Reborn would be the last time he'd hear from Reborn in a while.

One wouldn't notice the shadow behind the young Vongolan's bright mask unless they sneak into his room at night and caught his lifeless form watching his phone with such darkness in his eyes. Tsunayoshi was a child shaped by the rough treatment of childhood to always show his flawless childish demeanor; you would need to squint to catch his darkest moments. In fact, when Irie approached the boy weeks later, clueless to the boy's evil plan of chucking the dildo he used to Irie's face, the bespectacled man missed the glare hiding behind the boy's brown eyes.

"He has his own problems, Tsunayoshi. Give him some slack; you can't expect him to report to you every time," Irie explained behind gritted teeth as he carefully watched for their surrounding to make sure no one caught them speaking together at school. They were careful about Irie's connection to Tsunayoshi's cover-up _dad_ after all. "Anyhow, I'm warning you of this suspicious person. This person has bugged my room and put surveillance around your house. Watch out for him; I think he's one of Reborn's old associates. His name is Wakanari Nike," Irie voiced quickly, "Are you listening?"

Of course, what Irie saw as an answer was Tsunayoshi's usual demeanor; the clueless fifteen years old who would gaze blankly at you while he processed the words in his young mind. He would smile and replied his understanding of the reminder – in a way that made you wonder if he truly understood. The boy turned around and left wordlessly; and that behavior didn't make a further pitstop in Irie's mind. And thus, Irie missed how Tsunayoshi gave an ugly scowl once he turned his back on Irie. It was the sight of a true Vongolan; the early sign of trouble in R-27.

Irie' ignorance caused Tsunayoshi to put a lot of thought into getting back at both reborn and Irie. In fact, the boy was half-way into executing his chuck-a-dildo-to-Irie's-face when he found something better in the form of one Wakanari Nike. The latter showed up playing savior to Tsunayoshi's demise; and no one else had ever been there for Tsunayoshi in the last month that Tsunayoshi had no thoughts of ignoring the older male's helping hand. Instead, Tsunayoshi found himself being lured to the scent of danger wafting from Wakanari's form. It might be the way the man's eyes fogged by shadows when he laid his eyes on Tsunayoshi or the way his handkerchief smelled like musk.

All in all, Wakanari reminded Tsunayoshi of Reborn.

"T-thank you!" Tsuna said to the supposedly school's janitor and mechanic. He took a whiff from the man's handkerchief _; he smelled like Reborn._

It was then that the young Vongolan grew curious and cunning. Reborn wouldn't be happy of course, considering that he had prohibited Tsunayoshi to talk to his associates unless given permission to. But Reborn was the one who broke his promise to keep Tsuna company first.

So Tsunayoshi looked up to Wakanari's steely gaze.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi from 9-C."

* * *

What Tsunayoshi didn't expect was for Wakanari Nike to be so lethal. He could sense it once the man entered their home in R-27. The man would act like a gentleman; but the glint in his eyes told Tsunayoshi differently.

 _That man is deadly_.

Yet, Wakanari Nike had earned a special spot in Tsunayoshi's heart for being there in the short amount of time Tsunayoshi needed company the most. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but welcome the man into his abode even though it was the day Reborn supposedly return. The moment Tsunayoshi saw him holding Tsunayoshi's and Reborn's wedding certificate, though; the boy quickly returned to his earlier opinion.

 _He's deadly_. _He's a monster_.

"Look, Tsuna, calm down. This isn't what it looked like," Wakanari exclaimed, "I can explain..."

Or so he said; Tsuna no longer cared at that point. He bolted and activated all protections Reborn had planted around the house in case his pursuers came to get him; not even bothering the fact that it was Reborn's associate he was directing these resistance to. But of course, Wakanari Nike was _Reborn's_ associate; he avoided each and every one of the barriers put around the house single-handedly. The man successfully tackled Tsuna to the floor. Tsuna remembered feeling so betrayed and stupid when the shirt he hugged two nights ago was the one Wakanari used to muffle him. It was strange that it no longer smelled like Reborn; it smelled sharp and tangy instead.

After that, everything happened in a daze. Tsunayoshi remembered Reborn appeared; then he argued with Wakanari. At one point, Tsunayoshi cried in Reborn's hold - he was sure - before Tsunayoshi heard a gunshot. Then, all he saw was black.

The next time Tsunayoshi opened his eyes; he was lying on the floor and Reborn was crouching next to him. He was looking down at Tsunayoshi with contemplation. The gun he had in his hand was intimidating. "Reborn?" Tsunayoshi whispered weakly. He couldn't move a muscle somehow.

"Haven't I told you to _never_ approach my associates?"

"I-I... Tsuna's s-sorry, Reborn".

Reborn's only answer was a click of the tongue. "And what did you do all that for? This?" He showed the shirt Wakanari muffled Tsunayoshi with and crudely throw it next to Tsunayoshi, "What do you think will happen now? Because I've killed him".

"... Y-you killed him?" Wakanari Nike? The guy who had saved Tsuna from his bullies?

Reborn shrugged casually, "That's what I do, and he knew that would happen if he ever messed with me, Princess. Maybe if you haven't invited him, this wouldn't have happened".

Something in Reborn's lack of regret made Tsunayoshi believed the man was trying to taunt him by making up a lie. "You're lying," Tsunayoshi whispered weakly; tears started running behind his eyelids.

"I'm not," Reborn led the barrel of his gun to direct Tsunayoshi's head to the bloody sight of Wakanari, "See?"

Tsuna trembled by the sight of pooling blood under Wakanari's seemingly lifeless body. The regret rained on him; never before Tsunayoshi felt so young and stupid. Tears rushed to his eyes as he struggled to get a better look at Wakanari; his muscles refused to move somehow.

Reborn stood and approached Wakanari body. "And now we have to deal with his body," the hitman sighed, "Where should we hide it? In the backyard? In the basement?"

"N-no!" Tsunayoshi made it on all fours, "L-let me see him! We c-could take him to the hospital!" The room felt hot all of the sudden; and Tsuna's head was hurting.

"What are you saying? I'm a doctor, boy; I know a dead body when I see it".

Tsunayoshi could see Wakanari clearly now, despite having to force his weak muscles to move and fighting the sudden headache. "N-No! Don't touch him! H-he could still be alive!" The frustration he felt was like that time he witnessed Bermuda almost killing someone. The difference was, Tsuna stopped someone from getting killed that time. This time – Tsuna turned to see Wakanari's bloody form – he failed.

Reborn smiled at Wakanari's body, "Hmmm, I wonder if I should bury him tonight".

"NO! DONT TOUCH HIM!"

Reborn grunted from surprise after a blast of hot wind went toward him; sweeping the whole objects in the room an inch away from their previous spot. The hitman glimpsed at the boy he left behind for a short minute, only to find him engulfed in golden flame while struggling to keep himself on two legs. Despite the heat coming from his body though; it was obvious the boy was crying.

"I-I'LL TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL MYSELF!" The boy sputtered; eyes glazed and body swaying left and right as though drunk, "I-I'LL DRIVE HIM THERE".

Reborn eyed the boy carefully, "Boy, you're not being yoursel –"

Tsunayoshi groaned in pain, all the while tripping over nothing to the floor again. "I-I'll drive him there!" The boy insisted with slurred speech. The room's temperature spiked; causing the area closest to the boy to create steam.

"Boy, calm down," Reborn said slowly as though talking to a scared animal. He slowly backed down and dragged Colonello with him. "You are threatening not only your life, but others' now".

But that seemed to have the other effect on Tsunayoshi, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The boy's flame flared stronger; sweeping the whole furniture in the room away and sending Reborn to the wall. The room's temperature rose to the point of inflicting smoke.

"Shit!" Reborn grunted as he stood with a limp. The force that had struck didn't leave him unscathed even though he was no stranger to the show of power. He had witnessed Giotto using the same power and the boy destroying half of Vindice facility in seconds. This time however, the boy's power was less explosive; more compressed. "Whatever crap Colonello gave you must be messing with your flame," Reborn muttered grimly. He watched as the boy tried to get back to his two feet in vain. Reborn prepared his gun and ignored the fact that smoke had appeared from his suit.

He took brave steps to the boy and pointed his gun at the brown head. Tsunayoshi looked up with hazy eyes. "Control yourself," Reborn warned coolly, "Hoo, what's with the sullen face? Looking at you now, it seems like you're keeping some sort of a grudge against me". True enough, Tsunayoshi's expression has changed from fear, disappointment, and anger in mere seconds.

"I'm serious, Princess; you're adding more trouble than necessary. Don't ever think I would hold myself back from pulling the trigger if only to make things easier, Princess," the hitman murmured, "I won't miss; I never do".

Unexpectedly, the boy's power lashed yet again; sending Reborn half-way across the room; in which he readily rolled on the floor and returned to his shooting form. Tsunayoshi was dashing to him; probably trying to make a point. Yet, Reborn's skill was that beyond a boy who had recently learned to wield his power. The hitman fired to Tsunayoshi's way while the boy was in mid-run; only five feet away.

The clock stopped ticking then; in which Tsunayoshi's brown eyes widened at the sight of the man he dreamed about everyday; shooting at him. There was disbelief, betrayal, and fear swimming in those eyes; yet they didn't mask the crippling adoration under.

Time resumed to reveal an unconscious Tsunayoshi hurtling to Reborn's arms. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks and wetting Reborn's half burnt suit. No fire was visible to indicate what had just taken place; what's left were the smell of smoke and the mess that the incident caused.

"I told you I won't miss," Reborn murmured as he touched the boy's left ear that was grazed slightly by the bullet. His hand then stopped on the boy's temple; finding it to be scorching.

"Wakanari," the boy whispered worriedly in his sleep. Reborn rolled his eyes, "He's not dead; I lied". He turned to the bleeding sight of Colonello, "It's all your fault, motherfucker".

No one answered.

* * *

"That's a scary face you're pulling, dear".

Tsunayoshi jumped before he stepped into the porch facing the backyard. Luce and Skull, two of Reborn's associates, were sitting there with a butler on their side. Luce was sipping on a cup of tea when she greeted Tsuna. "Hello," Tsuna greeted back good-naturedly; any signs of negativity gone- though, he admitted, anyone of Reborn's _pal_ was making him nervous yet curious.

"Sit with us," Luce offered. Before Tsunayoshi accepted, Gamma, the butler, had prepared him a cup of tea. "Thank you," Tsunayoshi mentioned once seated. It was slightly awkward, he admitted, for having the woman and the goth here while Reborn was not around. All Tsuna knew, Reborn had gotten his way to get someone to watch Tsunayoshi while he went out. It seemed like the experience with Wakanari taught Reborn not to leave Tsunayoshi completely alone.

"You seem troubled," Luce sipped her tea elegantly. Something about her was just... ethereal; "Something in your mind, dearest?"

"Ummm," The days that followed the time Reborn shot Wakanari was a myriad of events to Tsunayoshi; most of it he had no memory of thanks to the fever caused by the drugs given to him. But he did know he was angry at Reborn. The man had taunted him about Wakanari's faked-death and forgot to apologize for his prolonged absence after all.

It was more surprising that none of Reborn's associates, supposedly also Wakanari's associates, seemed to be upset at Reborn for Wakanari. Instead, they treated it like a joke. "It's nothing at all," Tsunayoshi answered nicely.

The woman rubbed her pregnant belly. "I can see through your mask, child. It's impractical to hide it," she said it very casually that Tsunayoshi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He froze; before his whole cheerful demeanor fell apart. What appeared then was a very grim youth; a face that was so out-of-nowhere that you'd think Tsunayoshi was never there in the first place.

"Are you jealous, perhaps?" The woman continued, "Reborn left to meet up with Verde and that young man after all".

Ah, that guy. _Lambo_.

"He's not that much of a bother," Tsuna murmured.

Skull whistled in humor. "Oh yeah?" Luce sipped her tea, "He's interested in Reborn though and he's the reputable heir of the Bovino family".

"I've never heard of the Bovinos," Tsunayoshi replied, "And I'm sure I know all the famiglias that really matter". The Bovino heir was the least important player in this story. Reborn's only interested on having Verde's drugs. He had been yapping non-stop about how the drugs molded Tsuna's power in a much controllable way and how they could use the drugs to get Tsuna to control his flame.

"Bold," Skull commented shortly. "I know," Luce added, giggling; "My, my; I was only suggesting and you've shown such a face. I've only known you for less than a week, but you've shown me contradicting sides already, Tsunayoshi," She put her hand on her lips, "I promise I won't tell Reborn. So tell me what's wrong".

Tsunayoshi glanced between the two adults warily. Tsunayoshi couldn't be fooled. These two were of Reborn's class. The air around them was thick of something troubling; their eyes glinted in the same way as Reborn's. And Tsuna, despite curious of these mysterious fellows; was oblivious on how to pursue his curiosity.

"He ain't buying it," Skull put one leg over the other.

Luce winked, "Then how about this? We've known Reborn for a long time. We might be able to tell a thing or two".

The offer was too appealing to deny; and these two were too good on making their selves appear harmless. Tsunayoshi looked down and slipped into his vulnerable persona. "I'm mad at him," he sulked softly, "He kept rambling about unnecessary stuff". The hitman had been planning about training Tsuna's flame-wielding to defeat Xanxus. Tsunayoshi also noticed how all this made Reborn saw him in a different light. Now that he thought about it; that time he woke up from the Vindice raid, Reborn had also treated him differently – caring even. He wondered if the fact that he had used his flame for the first time back then affected Reborn's treatment toward him.

A scowl instantly formed on Tsunayoshi's face. Getting super powers and confronting Xanxus were _never_ the plan; not on Tsunayoshi's side anyways. The plan had been to evade Xanxus and lay low until the conflict at Vongola was over. That was it; period.

Besides, Tsunayoshi didn't want Reborn to like him for his powers. Tsunayoshi wanted Reborn to like him as he is. "I don't care about those unnecessary stuff. I just want him to stay around," Tsunayoshi added finally.

"Ooh, interesting," Luce hummed, "What unnecessary stuff?"

Tsunayoshi wasn't sure if he should expose his power to Luce and Skull. He and Reborn were trying to keep it a secret after all.

"Does it involve being tied up while having sex?" Skull added before snickered. Luce giggled along while Tsunayoshi felt confused; what does sex have to do with anything?

"He ties me up all the time," Tsunayoshi retorted innocently; making the two Arcobalenos froze.

"... and you don't mind?" Skull probed. Tsunayoshi tilted his head as he remembered his first time on that boat.

"It was scary the first time," the boy admitted, "But the sex is good". The two Arcobalenos eyed him intensely; almost as though they were ready to swallow him whole.

"Hmm, really?" Skull's voice lowered a notch, "What did he do exactly on your first time, hmm?" There was something interesting in the idea of hearing a young man's first time; especially when said young man was Reborn's boy. The way that boy bowed his head shyly and flushed was irresistible. No wonder even Colonello, the most patient out of The Arcoabelnos, couldn't hold himself back from approaching the boy. He was too defenseless.

Tsunayoshi thought Reborn's associates missed his earlier points; but relented to the question. "He was crazy," Tsunayoshi answered honestly; half sulking; until he remembered the way Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously nearing the end of their thirst, "And he looked so scary like...," the boy frowned, "like he was going to hit me or something".

"You mean he never hit you?"

"No," Tsunayoshi gaped at Skull, "W-was he supposed to?"

Luce froze for a couple of second before she broke into a fit of laughter. "Wow, _that Reborn_! Holding back for once!" Skull joined in her laughter soon after, muttering an, 'I know, right?' every now and then. Tsunayoshi glanced between the two in confusion.

"Does Reborn want to hit me?" Now that he thought about it, someone like Reborn, who obviously harmed someone in the basement and shot someone he knew, would probably gain pleasure from hitting someone. In fact, Tsunayoshi started to believe that Reborn wanting to beat him up might be possible.

"No, no, honey. You got me wrong," Luce uttered in between giggles, "Oh my, this is good. Gamma could you add milk and honey to my tea? Thank you," she told her ever-loyal butler who stood only a distance away behind her. Meanwhile, Skull had stopped laughing to stare at Tsunayoshi. His smile was predatory; much like Reborn's.

"He has potentials," Skull voiced suddenly.

"Oh yes, he does," Luce agreed as she relished on her milk tea. She landed her cup on the table and let her gloved hand roam on Tsunayoshi's face. "Tell me, Tsunayoshi, do you like Reborn?"

"I don't know," The boy avoided the question. The way he glanced away shyly was the typical picture of innocence, "...maybe. Is it wrong?"

Both Skull and Luce were leaning forward now; one hand propping their face as they examined his reaction with interest. Tsunayoshi noticed, someone was sliding their foot against Tsuna's leg; just like Reborn used to. It was Skull.

"It can be wrong in many ways," Luce answered as she let her thumb brushed over Tsuna's lips, "You see, Tsunayoshi, us and Reborn went way back. We're one of his... flock, one might say. For certain, I'm telling you, we adore the people who are powerful enough to gain our interest, but could bend low enough to please us. You get me, sweetheart?"

The prior Tsunayoshi could understand; it makes sense for someone as strong as Reborn to be interested on someone as powerful. The thought of raising to power and standing on equal footing as Reborn was appealing, but very much intimidating. Yet, the later; _bend low enough to please_ ; sounded even more intimidating to Tsunayoshi. He frowned visibly at the two grownups.

"But that doesn't make sense," he half-whispered at Luce, "How could I... I don't... Becoming weaker is..."

"Don't make fun of submission, Tsunayoshi," Luce reminded. Her hand and Skull's foot finally released him. "The art of submission is as important as the art of power".

"But, lowering yourself? I don't get it".

"Just take this analogy. A pup might be the one with the collar, but he's the one leading the leash, get it?" Luce winked yet again, "Submission is just another way to gain influence, Tsunayoshi. Once used correctly, you'll know your way to power".

Tsunayoshi stared at the woman as though she had grown another head. Was she asking Tsunayoshi to allow Reborn to beat him up or something? Skull stretched himself and stood from his seat. "I'm going for a smoke," he said before pecking Luce's cheek. He left the balcony; not forgetting to slide his finger across the length of Tsunayoshi's arm as he passed by. Tsunayoshi shuddered.

"Well, how about an offer?" Luce voiced.

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi turned his head to the white-clad woman once again.

"I'll teach you the art of power. After all, you have a very strong potential for power over here," her finger landed on Tsunayoshi's heart. From the way she gazed at Tsunayoshi, something told Tsunayoshi that she _knew_ about Tsuna's flame. "I know _power_ like the back of my hand, Tsunayoshi. Trust me," her smile was honey, "The art of submission, however, is something you have to discover yourself. Besides, Reborn would be angered if I ever took over his right on the area."

"Why would Reborn be -?"

Luce giggled, "Oh, he would! He would think he has all the privilege in the world to teach you how good submission could be. For him to finally take that step, though, require you to fully give in."

Tsunayoshi found the conversation getting odd. He shook his head and made his way inside the house. Before he did that, Luce made a quick hold on Tsunayoshi's arm. "I'll make it easy for you," the woman in white said in her calming voice, "You don't have to say it. You just have to kiss me on the cheek and I'll make sure you'll gain your power, Tsunayoshi". She smiled then, "You and I; we're both the same. I have hopes on you".

Tsunayoshi went to the kitchen with troubled thoughts. Yamamoto greeted him with a concerned gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsunayoshi smiled, "So how's the stove? Can you fix it?"

Yamamoto sighed and glanced at the stove. "No. I can't find out what your dad has done to it," the tall teen tapped the stove top, "What made him do that anyway?"

Tsunayoshi cringed comically. Eversince Reborn found a way for Tsuna to properly use his flame, the man rigged the stove so that Tsuna could only use it if he activated his flame. It was one of the things that made Tsuna angrier at Reborn – so much, that he frontally presented himself in front of Skull ad Luce without permission days ago. He and Reborn were very tense nowadays; all because the fiasco with Wakanari, Reborn's absence, and this whole disagreement about Tsuna's power.

"He's just weird, I guess," Tsunayoshi answered Yamamoto, "Sorry for asking you to fix it while he's gone. I don't know how to". And ever since the effect of Verde's drug had waned down along with Tsuna's fever, the boy couldn't use his flame at will anymore.

"It's okay, I get it. My old man is like that too".

"He is?" Tsunayoshi perked.

"Yeah..., I guess that's what happen when you have a Father and a son in one house; we keep on challenging one another, you know?" Yamamoto crouched in front of the stove to observe it, "He hid my console once, did something to my bike couple of times, and did a bunch of other petty stuff."

"Why did he do that?" Tsunayoshi's brows met in confusion. Yamamoto pursed his lips.

"I guess, he wanted to prove a point," The tall teen stood and stretched, "Maah, but I guess he also wanted me to man up and stop being a child, you know? A lot of times I skipped my responsibilities to play baseball. I think he was trying to teach me a lesson and give me soft push to move on. Once I proved I know what I'm doing, he stopped".

"... but," Yamamoto turned the shorter teen. "I never thought someone could be that mean to you. I mean, I couldn't imagine why someone would dare. I m-mean, I know I wouldn't," The former athlete said shyly as he stepped closer to Tsunayoshi. However, Tsunayoshi didn't seem to return the gesture. The brunette was looking back at him, but he seemed as though he had something in mind. Yamamoto wondered if he could open Tsunayoshi's head and see what was inside. This boy always felt out of reach somehow.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that his words affected Tsunayoshi beyond what was intended. "He'll stop when I've proven myself, huh?" Tsunayoshi murmured. Reborn might want Tsunayoshi to make proper use of his own power and the hitman wouldn't stop with his petty challenges until Tsunayoshi did so. Tsunayoshi clearly had no interest in it; but he might gain Reborn's interest with it. Maybe then, Reborn will stay at home more often.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out when Tsunayoshi left the kitchen. The boy went to the balcony and pecked Luce's cheek. He left with equal silence, leaving Luce sitting peacefully with a cup of tea in hand.

"Madam," Gamma uttered from his position behind the woman in white, "Mr. Reborn won't be pleased".

"Oh, it's fine, Gamma! It's his fault for lending his boy to me without provision," she waved a gloved hand, "Besides, I couldn't resist. That boy reeks of raw potential". She put down her cup and smiled wistfully, "Very possessive of his relations too – typical of a Vongola".

She continued on enjoying her tea time until she tilted her head to the butler, "How long is it until show time, Gamma?"

The butler checked his pocket watch, "I believe in an hour, Madam".

"I see," she reached one hand so that her butler could hold it, "Can you feel my excitement, Gamma? I hope everything will go according to plan".

"I'm sure everything will, My Lady," Gamma answered obediently. Luce closed her eyes and smiled. Once the one hour countdown strikes to zero, Luce's water broke – sending the whole house in a frenzy. A helicopter was involved; and Tsunayoshi remembered holding the baby hours later while Reborn came to him from the other side of the nursery.

By the end of the night, Luce didn't only made her way to a prolonged stay at Reborn's home, but she made sure she won in every ways possible; the bet with Verde, Reborn's goals, and Tsunayoshi's favor.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Hello! I don't know if you noticed, but this chapter is actually only half of the planned chapter for this post. So, this chapter was planned to cover Tsuna's side of the story from Renato Sinclair's Track, Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret, and Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece. But, I was afraid that the chapter will be so long. I am very conflicted; should I continue on posting the whole length in this post or should I make this chapter into two parts? But I really want to keep this story into 13 chapters (1 prologue, 5 Renato Sinclair's Arc chapters, 1 interlude, 5 Tsunayoshi's Arc chapters, and 1 epilogue). Or does this not matter at all? Damn, I'm being fussy.**

**For the moment, I won't note the discoveries made in this chapter until I've finalized how I want to post the full length. The full chapter is still being written. So, to this point, what do you think of this chapter? Tsunayoshi's side of the previous chapters is very strange huh? I left a lot of blanks in this story (considering that you've read the full happening in the previous arc). Is it confusing though? Or do you guys feel like it explained a lot of stuff?**

**Anyhow, I'm happy to update. Would love to hear more from you guys. Thank you for the reviews and PM's you guys sent me in the middle of my absence from this story. It makes me feel better (in the middle of my crazed life that is).**

**All the love in the world.**


End file.
